Enemies, or?
by Maaya
Summary: Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy have a feud going on, since they were children. No one seems to remember why they dislike each other, but there’s always something going on between the two of them. Is it possible to make them become friends, or more? Complete.
1. School again

I'm writing on "One way ticket", honestly! Part 5 will be up in a couple of days!  
  
Summary: Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy have a feud going on, since they were twelve. No one seems to remember why they dislike each other, but there's always something going on between the two of them. Is it possible to make them become friends, or more?  
  
Pairings: 1+2+1, (3+4, 5+M, maybe more too!)  
  
Warning: I don't know where I'm going with this fic; so if you dislike 'un- planned' fics, then don't read. I'm writing on other fics as well, so this is just a project on my side. I probably wont update all that often either. Homosexual content. A lot of OOC too! Maybe bashing on eventual characters, hopefully not one of the pilots, though.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em!  
  
Genres: Romance, Humor, School-AU and so on.  
  
Notes: Actually, this scenario feels old somehow, but I decided to write it anyway. No real plot planned, but I might come up with one as I write. This is gonna be a short fic, I think, no more than around five parts or something.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Enemies, or..? - Part 1  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Duo Maxwell was popular, period.  
  
Heero Yuy was just as popular, period.  
  
They hated each other.  
  
The whole school knew it.  
  
What can happen?  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Quatre waited patiently outside his friends, Duo Maxwell's house. He knew better than actually going into the house, because it was chaos, escepially the first day of school. He knew it from personal experience. When he was 10, he once went inside and he still remembered that day clearly; Mrs. Maxwell making pancakes, Duo's older brother Solo doing tricks with his skateboard in the hallway, Duo's younger brother Will crying about not wanting them to leave, Mr. Maxwell not finding his suitcase and Duo listening to Tool in the middle of it all.  
  
Now, Quatre was fifteen years old and he knew better than going into the Maxwell-house house on Monday, first day of school.  
  
Soon enough, a figure dressed in black and with a long chestnut braid of hair dangling from his head, appeared from the house and ran down to where Quatre stood waiting.  
  
"Oy, Quatre! Got your padlock?" he greeted him.  
  
It was an inside joke, that Quatre always forgot his lock to his locker first day of school. It was strange how he could forget it every year and never learn from his mistake. As expected, Quatre smiled apologizing at his braided friend and shrugged.  
  
"I left it at home" Duo groaned "I was wondering if we could walk that way to school and pick it up?"  
  
" 'Kay, on one option. If you buy me one of those lunch-bags at school today."  
  
Quatre shrugged again. It was no secret that he was the only son and heir of the Winner-family, and he did of course have a lot of money. Not that either of them complained. Actually, it was quite useful at times.  
  
"I've nothing against it. Let's go!"  
  
Duo didn't move, and Quatre grinned since he knew what was coming.  
  
"Umm, Quatre, you DO know that you live beside Yuy, don't you?"  
  
"Yup!" Quatre said, cheerfully.  
  
"You do now that if I se him, I'll kick his ass?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Then, let's go!"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
It was no secret that Duo hated Heero either.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Heero, the only child of the Yuy-family lived in the rich quarters of the city. Actually, he lived next to the Winner-family which many thought was a big honour. Heero thought it was pest, since Quatre Winner was a friend of Duo Maxwell.  
  
Heero was, because of his good looks a very popular person. He was also a very good basketball-player. It really annoyed him that Maxwell was as good as him and also in the team. They drove their coach crazy with their arguments about this and that.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Heero looked up and into the face of his friend; Chang Wufei who peered at him. "Hn?"  
  
"You seemed a little..off. Are we going outside anytime today?"  
  
Heero shrugged and opened the door and closed it behind him without calling goodbye or anything. He didn't have anyone to call to anyway, since his parents were working by now. He locked the door and they walked down the path to the street.  
  
"Isn't that Maxwell?"  
  
Heero looked in the direction that Wufei pointed out and yes; there was Duo Maxwell, walking and chatting with Quatre. It couldn't be anyone else, how many males did actually had a long braid reaching to his ass? And not to say, violet eyes?  
  
Heero growled.  
  
At that moment, Duo lifted his head and looked straight into Heero's eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, before Duo smirked and winked playfully. It could also be described as evilly, with harsher words, or at least Heero thought so.  
  
"Hey, Yuy! Didn't know you wore anything else than green tank tops!" Duo sounded honestly surprised and Heero growled again. How could such an easy sentence piss him off so effectively? Because it came from Duo Maxwell of course!  
  
"And you're sticking with black as usual I see, Maxwell" he replied coolly. He saw Maxwell redden a bit and inwardly, he smirked. He pushed the braided boys buttons as much as Maxwell pushed his owns.  
  
"You just want long for a fight, I see. How about a game of basket after school?" Maxwell asked  
  
"Accepted, and Maxwell?" Heero smirked at the braided youth. "Don't forget to practice, remember out latest game?"  
  
Duo clenched his fists, hard. Their latest match had been disastrous, for himself. Heero would never let him forget that, not in a hundred of years. Heero would come to the first day of school with a black eye this year..  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Ms. Noin was angry, no - furious was a better word. And she was known for her patient and good temper.  
  
Ms. Noin was a math-teacher - and a good one on top of that. Students, as well as other teachers liked her and she had just gotten papers on which classes she would 'put up with' this term. She opened the door to the teachers' room. "Who the FUCK placed Maxwell and Yuy together in my class?" Ms. Noin was also well known for using a 'colourful' language.  
  
"Calm down," she heard a voice behind her say and she relaxed slightly. The voice belonged to Milliardo Peacecraft, an English-teacher who she had quite a soft spot for. He seemed to like her well enough too. "We have a good reason for placing them together. Maybe Mrs. Une can tell you?" The blonde man looked over where the beautiful lady sat in a sofa.  
  
Mrs. Une's husband was Treize Kushrenada, the headmaster of the school. She was a very lovely lady who did everything to make her Treize happy. Now she smiled pleasantly at Noin and spoke. "As you of course know, Maxwell and Yuy seem to hate each other."  
  
Noin snorted.  
  
Mrs. Une decided to ignore her as she continued. "Anyway, before I became a teacher, I studied humans actions and thoughts. I have analysed both subjects' actions in different situations and realized that they are quite alike. Actually, if they spent enough time together, they'll probably become friends. We've decided to try it, and they should be together as much as possible. Thank you" Still smiling, she left the room.  
  
Noin stood frozen in spot. Her only thought was 'This is madness'  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
TBC..  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Want me to keep writing? Tell me, please! ^_^ 


	2. Basketball

Summary: Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy have a feud going on, since they were twelve. No one seems to remember why they dislike each other, but there's always something going on between the two of them. Is it possible to make them become friends, or more?  
  
Pairings: 1+2+1, (3+4, 5+M, D+4, maybe more too!)  
  
Warning: I don't know where I'm going with this fic; so if you dislike 'un- planned' fics, then don't read. I'm writing on other fics as well, so this is just a project on my side. I probably wont update all that often either. Homosexual content. A lot of OOC too! Maybe bashing on eventual characters, hopefully not one of the pilots, though.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, silly! Plot and grammar-faults are mine, though.  
  
Genres: Romance, Humor, School-AU and so on.  
  
Notes: Since I got reviews on the first chapter, I decided to write more. I'll try to make longer chapters too! Hopefully no less than at least 2000 words in every chapter. I've also realized that this might get longer than I planned, but I'm not sure about it! Let's say it will be surprise. I enjoy writing this and it makes me happy, no difficulties here, no! Reviews will make me even happier, though!  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Enemies, or?  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Noin wasn't too happy about going to her first class this year, she knew that Yuy and Maxwell had probably already met outside the classroom and she would have a fight to play peacemaker in. Oh, those things that made you soooo happy as a teacher..  
  
She was surprised to see that no fight had started; in fact, it seemed quite calm when she opened the door and let the student inside.  
  
Noin hastily decided to ignore Yuy's and Maxwell's bruises and black eyes.  
  
"Now, listen up everyone! This term, I have the honour of showing where to sit in this classroom" The usual groans was heard. It was actually strange that the students always groaned at this statement, even when they knew that she would say it. Everyone hoped to sit by a friend since the desks stood in lines of two and two.  
  
"I'd like Parker and Darlian to sit there," Noin pointed at two desks, "Catalonia and Winner there," at this statement, Quatre looked frightened. Dorothy was always hunting after boyfriends she could rule over, and Quatre was her latest prey. "And Maxwell and Yuy here."  
  
At Noin's last words, it became quiet in the class. No one dared to say a thing, not even Noin, as they watched the rivals slowly understand what had been stated.  
  
Duo was the fist one to react. His mouth fell wide open and couldn't say a thing. When he finally managed to pick his chin up again he stuttered: "C-c- could you s-say t-that again?" The disbelief was clear in his voice.  
  
Noin decided that it was best to show her scary self before she heard any objections. "Sit. Down. Now!"  
  
Both boys sat down and Heero mumbled to Duo, "I will kill you.."  
  
"Say what?" Duo whispered back, upset. "It's not my fault!"  
  
"Maybe it's good to sit this way, now I can finally see with my own eyes how lousy you are in math!"  
  
Duo clenched his fists, hard. It was true, math wasn't his best subject and he did NOT need Heero pointing that out. "Shut up!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Or else I'm gonna paint you locker pink with Darlian's lip gloss!"  
  
Heero had to admit, it was quite interesting to have Duo Maxwell as a rival. Maxwell was rather..creative.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Quatre stared at Dorothy when they sat down. She was, how should you describe it?. scary. They were never close but knew each other through their families. The Catalonia-family and the Winner-family were close friends, which meant that they invited each other to dinner on regular basis.  
  
Anyway, when Quatre had decided to pest Duo with complaints about the one he would share a desk with, during lunch, he heard Noin's voice state, "..and Maxwell and Yuy here.." and the idea was blown away. He would sit and bitch about it TOGETHER with Duo. Same difference.  
  
After seeing his friends sit down, the whole class broke out whispering, everything was back as usual again. Suddenly, he felt hot breath in his left ear as Dorothy leaned towards him and whispered. "We'll have quite a show with those two in our class, don't you think?" Quatre hastily nodded his head up and down and she continued, "Want to..go out with me tonight?" The last words, she panted out with a little too much false need. Quatre froze before he managed to shake his head.  
  
Dorothy leaned back in her chair with a mischievous smile plastered on her face. Inside, she was furious. Dorothy Catalonia always got what she wanted, and right now, her eyes were set on a precious Quatre Winner!  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Meiran spat her cigarette out of her mouth as she saw her friend; Dorothy, coming towards her. "Hey."  
  
"Hey" the longhaired blonde mumbled back to her in an annoyed voice, and Meiran winced. An angry/annoyed Dorothy was NOT fun to talk to. "What's with you today? You've been in a bad mood all day!"  
  
"Quatre" came the reply, and Meiran couldn't stop the smirk that formed on her lips. Most guys were scared of her friend, but they never resisted her when she gave them an opportunity to kiss her. It was strange, really.  
  
"Things not going as planned?"  
  
"Nope, not really" Dorothy looked VERY annoyed now. "He said no to the opportunity to go out with me tonight!"  
  
"How..unpolite" Meiran smirked.  
  
"Yeah." Dorothy either ignored the sarcasm in Meiran's voice or didn't hear it. "How did you get together with Wufei?"  
  
The black-haired, Chinese girl was honestly surprised. "Got together..?"  
  
"Yeah, you know.."  
  
"We're not together!"  
  
Dorothy snorted. "Well, you're married, to start with!"  
  
"It was an arranged marriage! We couldn't help it!"  
  
"Well, you certainly seem to like him." Dorothy ran her fingers through her long blonde hair as she spoke.  
  
"Like him..? Haven't you seen our fights?"  
  
"Onna! Are you talking about me?" Wufei appeared with Heero in tow.  
  
"So what if I am!?"  
  
"You should speak more polite while talking to your husband!" Wufei said, arrogantly.  
  
"We're not in China now, Chang!" Meiran practically screamed now. She held a clenched fist in front of her arrogant husband's eyes.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So!?"  
  
Dorothy and Heero watched with bored looks as their friends started another bickering-contest. I was getting kind of old.  
  
"Winder if they'll fight like this when they are 80 years old and sitting in wheelchairs?" Dorothy mused. As an answer, Heero just snorted at the mental image he got.  
  
"Oh, and by the way Yuy, shouldn't you play basket against Maxwell soon?"  
  
Heero snorted once again before he spoke. "Yeah, in 30 minutes. Don't know why he even bother to try it, though."  
  
"Well, he's quite the stunner."  
  
"Who?" Heero asked, clueless.  
  
"Maxwell you idiot!"  
  
Heero blinked. "Are we talking about the same person anymore?"  
  
Dorothy got a dreamy look in her face as she continued. "If I wasn't set on Quatre, I'd go after him, all right!"  
  
"Hn"  
  
Meiran and Wufei were now trying to rip each other's eyes out, and Dorothy grinned at the look on Heero's face after their conversation.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Duo could *not* believe this! He was together with Heero in four of his classes, and sat beside him in three of them! Had the school-staff decided to drive them both insane, as revenge for the fights they had caused?  
  
He made his way to change into his gym-clothes. He had a game of basketball to win!  
  
While walking over the big lawn in front of the school, he heard Relena and her gang talk about how good Yuy looked this year. He had to agree, Yuy WAS gorgeous, but he would never admit that to anyone.  
  
"Hey, Duo!"  
  
Said person turned around and he found himself standing face to face with a girl, about as short as he was and with short bluish-black hair. Some bangs fell down in front of her eyes, and she smiled excitedly at Duo. He smiled back to her. "Long time no see, Hilde!"  
  
"Duo, I missed you so much! England was boring without your jokes!"  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you had moved by now!"  
  
Hilde gave him a sad smile. "I'm going, soon. Father sent me back here to fix the last things up. I'll miss you, though"  
  
She looked so sad, and Duo couldn't help but hug her. "Don't worry, you'll make great friends there! But I'll miss you too."  
  
Duo and Hilde were very close friends in junior high, but when they became older, they grew apart, but still kept contact. They had some kind of a brother-and-sister relationship, they loved each other but didn't necessarily had to be together all the time, but now Hilde had to move to England. She had stayed there during the summer break, and Duo had expected never to see her again. "How long are you staying?"  
  
"Only a week" she said, disgruntled. "I'm staying with a relative, but do you think I could stay at your house instead? My uncle's a real pig! Please, pretty please with sugar! It will be just like the old times!"  
  
"Sure, Mum wouldn't mind!"  
  
Hilde's smile widened and a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. "Still fighting with Yuy, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. As I would ever stop."  
  
"Done something yet?" Hilde meant pranks, pranks that Duo always pulled on Yuy. She clearly remembered when he had taken all of Yuy's clothes when he showered after gym. class. Yuy had been forced to walk home in only a small white towel tied around his waist.  
  
"Nope, but I'll play a game of basket against him in.." Duo looked at his watch and gasped, "Five minutes! Shit, if I'm late he'll never gonna let me live it down! Catch ya later!" He ran off.  
  
Hilde watched him ruefully as he sprinted over the lawn, his chestnut braid whipping behind him like if it had been a living snake. "Basket, huh? Could be fun." She calmly walked the same way Duo had run, just seconds ago.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
"You're late"  
  
Duo got really pissed of by this statement. He stood, hands on his knees and panting after having changing in one minute and then running to their meeting place. "Only by five seconds", he managed between his deep breaths.  
  
"Five seconds is five seconds. You are late." Heero said sternly, but inwardly, he smirked.  
  
"Drop it, Einstein! Shall we play or not?" Duo asked as he stood up straight again.  
  
Heero held the ball in front of him, "Ready," He threw the ball up in the air, "Go!"  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Hilde was drooling. Maybe not literally, but in her mind, she did. Two hot guys only dressed in white shorts and red tanktops were playing basket in front of her. It was too bad that she considered one of them as her brother, who considered the other one as an enemy.  
  
Not even Hilde, who had known Duo the longest, knew why Heero and Duo were fighting. As far as she knew, it could be about a teddy bear both had wanted in kindergarten.  
  
A mental image from that thought popped up; a young Duo pouting as he tried to take a stuffed teddy bear from an angry chibi-Heero. She giggled, it was just too cute!  
  
"Hilde? What are you doing here?"  
  
The shorthaired girl turned around and faced a blond boy, with a mixed look of confusion and surprise on his face.  
  
"Quatre!" she screamed as she threw herself on him and hugged him, hard. "I've missed you! I'm only here to fix some things, then I'm going back to England again!"  
  
"Hi, Hilde" he managed in a choked voice as she finally let go of him. He genuinely liked the lively girl that stood in front of him, and he would miss her almost as much as Duo. "How's the game going?"  
  
"Heero's lead." she sighed. "I really hope Duo won't loose, or otherwise he'll complain all night!"  
  
"All night?" Quatre looked confused.  
  
"Yup, I'm staying with him this week." Hilde said when Duo won 2 points. She cheered. "Now it's 8 to 8."  
  
"How long are they going to play?" Quatre sat down on a bench.  
  
"Um" Hilde looked at her watch, "they have 3 minutes to go from now. JESUS!" The last statement was because of before Heero took the ball to start the game again, he took his tanktop off. Hilde drooled, literally this time, and Quatre was close to do that, too.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Duo had to admit, Yuy had a nice body. Very nice, actually. Smooth, tanned skin..taking off his tanktop should be illegal. Provoking the enemy, that was what he was doing!  
  
He managed to steal the ball from Heero, and dribbled over the plane. Right before he was going to score, Heero grabbed the ball and advanced to the other side again.  
  
The braided ran after him, blocked, and stole the ball again. After that, he ran back again, dribbling wildly, and..scoring.  
  
Duo cheered loudly, slightly wondering why Heero didn't look angry. He decided to provoke him a little. "Hey, I won! Stupid, I won!"  
  
Heero looked at him, calmly. "No, you didn't. It was tie."  
  
Duo stared. "I did a goal idiot, remember?"  
  
"It was time out. The score is 8-8." Heero walked coolly away, ignoring Duo's anger.  
  
"Why, you..!" Duo seethed from anger as he followed.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
TBC..  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Well, did you like it? I'll write more if you review! Don't worry, though, I'll introduce Trowa soon enough. Any more characters you want to see/see more of? Something you liked/disliked? Feel free to tell me! 


	3. Going home

Hi everyone!  
  
Now I've seen Lord of The Ring, the second movie! God, what a movie! It was just so good, really as good as the first one, and I just love Frodo and Sam! Anyway, on with it all!  
  
Summary: Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy have a feud going on, since they were young. No one seems to remember why they dislike each other, but there's always something going on between the two of them. Is it possible to make them become friends, or more?  
  
Pairings: 1+2+1, (3+4, 5+M, D+4, maybe more too!)  
  
Warning: I don't know where I'm going with this fic; so if you dislike 'un- planned' fics, then don't read. I'm writing on other fics as well, so this is just a project on my side. I probably wont update all that often either. Homosexual content. A lot of OOC too! Maybe bashing on eventual characters, hopefully not one of the pilots, though.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, only this plot and the grammar-faults. The grammar-faults are for sale, though.  
  
Genres: Romance, Humor, School-AU and so on.  
  
Notes: I've realized that this fic is very muck like 'Enemies and lovers' and 'Holiday from hell', but this is my own version and I hope my fic is written originally enough!  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Enemies, or? - Part 3  
  
^^^^^^  
  
"Duo?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Duo! You should listen, you know!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"DUO!" Hilde hit her braided friend's arm in frustration and anger, trying to get a response out of him. "It wont be any fun to stay with you tonight if you're gonna act like this!"  
  
Duo jumped and then glared at her. "What did ya do that for?" he grumbled as he rubbed his arm, also annoyed.  
  
"You've been acting like this since the game!"  
  
Duo sniffed. "Well, I have a good reason!"  
  
"Not really." Hilde noticed that that tie her shoelace had loosened and she bent down to tie it again. When she stood up again, she continued. "None of you won, right? You should be happy that Heero didn't beat you!"  
  
"Beat me?" Duo scowled at her. "He wouldn't stand a chance against me. I was so close to beat him, this close!" He held up his thumb and index finger with a very little room between them, as if showing how close he was. "If I had been five second faster, I would have won!"  
  
Hilde shrugged, unimpressed. "Could you stop fume in front of that door, and actually open it?"  
  
Duo stared at her, then at the door, before scratching his head sheepishly, laughing. "Oh yeah, sorry." He opened the door and held it up so Hilde could enter first. "Ladies first"  
  
"When did you ever think of me as an lady?"Hilde asked with a snort, as she entered, scanning the floor for toy cars that Will, Duo's brother seemed to worship when she was here the last time. She had bad experiences with those, and Will would never forget how dangerous it could be to let toys lay around like that.  
  
Duo entered behind her and closed the door. "I'm hoooomeeee!" he shouted at the top of his lungs into the quiet house.  
  
Hilde rolled her eyes. "Duo, there's no one home, no need to scream like that."  
  
"You can never know what's going on in this house" her violet-eyed friend smirked and opened the door to the kitchen.  
  
There, sitting at the table was Duo's older brother Solo, eating a sandwich. Big headphones covered his ears and his head moved in tact to whichever music he was listening on, up and down, up and down.. He didn't even seem to notice the two newly arrived friends.  
  
Anyway, when Duo and Hilde moved further into the kitchen, he saw them and took his headphones off. Hilde could hear rather loud music coming from them before he turned his freestyle 'off'. It was a wonder that no one in the Maxwell-family had serious trouble with hearing since they all seemed to listen to the same loud music, especially 'Tool'. And who did ever listen to Tool in a low volume?  
  
Solo looked quite surprised as he saw Hilde. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The shorthaired girl pouted in mock annoyance. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? It would be a lot nicer with the usual 'hello' you know! And by the way, I'm going back to England in a week!"  
  
Solo shrugged and returned to his sandwich.  
  
"Well, thank you for being so sympathetic!"  
  
Duo began to dig in the fridge for a while before looking up again. "Solo, you pig! You've eaten all the cheese!"  
  
"And the eggs, and the bacon, and the peanut butter AND the marmalade!" Solo added, and looked quite proud of himself.  
  
Hilde began to seriously wonder what had been in the now eaten sandwich. No scratch that, she didn't really want to know, since she had eaten Solo's sandwiches a lot of time before.. Suddenly, she felt sick.  
  
"Hilde, want something? We have..um..not all that much anymore, actually" He shot Solo a murdering glare.  
  
Solo belched.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
After the basket match, Quatre decided to go home. His first thought had been to go home to Duo and catch up with Hilde who apparently would live there, but after seeing what kind of mood Duo was in, he decided otherwise. He felt bad for Hilde.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a tug in his schoolbag. When he scanned it through to see if anything was wrong, he saw that a seam had wrecked, if he continued to carry the bag this way, it would fall apart, and all his books would fall out. Cursing, he tried to re-arrange his books without dropping anything.  
  
You had to excuse Quatre, he never cursed before he met Duo.  
  
When he looked up again, all he actually was able to see was a blue-clad chest, before he crashed right into it; face first.  
  
Dropping his bag, he fell backward on his butt. The books fell out of the bag and onto the ground., only to make Quatre's mood sink ten degrees. 'I should have followed Duo home' he thought before looking up again. What he saw made him swallow loudly to prevent himself from drooling.  
  
A rather tall, young man dressed in jeans and a dark blue t-shirt stood leaning over him with a calm expression on his face. A long brown bang covered half of his face, and green eyes briefly met Quatre's crystal blue. Quatre did the only thing you can do when running into a gorgeous boy; he blushed. Not the usual pink blush, his face turned deeply crimson. It was then he decided that he hated himself.  
  
The boy, however, seemed unfazed and offered the smaller boy a hand to help him up.  
  
Quatre took the hand, which were big and warm without being sweaty, he noted as he got up. The taller boy leaned down and collected the books from the pavement, then held them out to a still red-faced Quatre. "I'm sorry" he said.  
  
Quatre waved his hands as if to gesticulate his own guilt in it all. "No, no, it was totally my fault! I should have watched where I was going, I'm terrible sorry! And, where do you come from? I've never seen you before."  
  
At first, the boy didn't seem to hear the question by the end of his speech but then he answered. "From the circus" He waved slightly with the books to catch Quatre's attention, they were getting rather heavy.  
  
Quatre did the only thing he could think of. "Well, bye then." He said and took his bags before walking quickly down the road again, still scarlet in his face.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Trowa stared after the blonde boy as he walked past. What a strange guy!  
  
He felt need to shrug, but didn't since it could destroy his reputation. If Catherine saw him, she'd never let him live it down!  
  
Trowa continued to walk down the street, in opposite direction. When he had walked for around ten minutes, he heard a familiar shout. "Trowa! Over here, I'm here Trowa!"  
  
He turned his head slightly and saw a girl, a few years older than himself, with brown curly hair and light blue eyes. She was dressed in a short blue skirt and a darker blue tanktop. She was carrying some bags filled with various things. He almost smiled as he acknowledged his sister with a plain "Hello Catherine."  
  
Catherine was now standing in front of him and bounced excitedly back and forth on her heels and toes. "Hi Trowa! This seems like a nice little town, don't you think? Done with your shopping yet?" She looked him over as if searching after bruises or scratches.  
  
Catherine was nice, but a little overprotective. It was mostly because they lost their parent when they were young, and she had no wish to lose her brother too.  
  
Trowa sweatdropped "I haven't started yet"  
  
Her eyes widened. "Oh, I'll help you! Here!" She gave him her bags and he noted that they were heavier than they looked. But then again, Catherine was stronger than she looked too.  
  
Sighing. Towa followed his sister as she quickly walked down the road, still chatting about this and that. How had he ended up carrying all of the bags?  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Heero sighed as he opened the door to enter his house. As usual, no one was home more than his white two-year-old cat which he called 'Zero'. He had no idea where he had gotten the name from, why call a poor cat Zero? His first thought had been to call him 'Wing', but it was ridiculous, since cats don't have any wings. His father thought it was cool, but he wasn't home long enough to make it matter.  
  
His father was travelling a lot and only came home one or two weeks at time.  
  
While thinking this, Zero walked down the stairs with almost royal movements. You only had to look at the cat to see that it had a snobbish nature, and only accepted the best. A smart creature in his mothers' opinion.  
  
Heero slowly pat the cat until it started to purr. 'I wonder what Maxwell does at home' he thought before snorting. That made Zero stiffen a moment in surprise. 'Hn, he's probably angry because he didn't won the game.' Heero grinned devilishly and it made Zero stand up again after laying on the floor and walk into another room. He did not want to be close Heero when he had that grin on his face!  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
"She is NOT sleeping in your room!" Mr Maxwell loudly announced. He was getting red in his face after arguing about this fact with his son for about ten minutes.  
  
"Hey, come on! What could actually HAPPEN!?" Duo shouted to his dad who started to sputter something about 'you'll understand when you're older'  
  
Hilde blushed and Solo started to laugh loudly. Will played with his precious toy-cars and seemingly didn't understand what his annoying family were arguing about. 'Let the girl sleep in Duo's room for goodness sake' was his opinion.  
  
While Mr. Maxwell was still sputtering about something he called 'teenage- hormones' Duo realized that it wasn't any idea to tell his idiot father that he was fifteen year old already, so he grabbed Hilde's arm and drug her up the stairs and into his room.  
  
As he closed the door behind him, he leaned his back against the wood and then slowly slid down onto the floor. "Geeze" was his only comment and Hilde giggled. Nothing had changed, nothing at all!  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Wufei and Meiran slowly walked towards their house. Both of their families lived together in a big house, and as they were married they shared a room, much to the dismay of them both.  
  
Meiran smoked as usual, but suddenly she found herself almost biting her tongue as the cigarette disappeared. Wufei had taken the cigarette and now he threw it onto the pavement. "What did ya do that for?" she asked, annoyed.  
  
"Smoking is bad for you" he husband snorted, "You should stop"  
  
"Well, sorry, but I'm not your possession. I'll do what I want" Meiran said, trying to keep calm, and surprisingly she succeeded. She had never done that before.  
  
Wufei shrugged, and the mere response only pissed he off even more, but still, she kept calm. "God, you're annoying" was he only comment.  
  
Wufei shrugged again.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Duo and Hilde lay in Duo's room, staring at the TV. Not that they actually understood what was happening in the program. it was to late to understand complicated plot-lines. Actually, it was 06:00 in the morning.  
  
They had talked, talked and talked. When they finally decided to do something else, they realized that playing chess 05:00 in the moring was impossible because no one could think normally at that time. Hilde slowly fell asleep, with Duo soon to follow.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
TBC..  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Well? Want me to continue? What did you think of this chapter? Tell me, please! Most of this, I wrote on papers in school since I didn't had anything to do, everything is calm because all the tests are over now!  
  
Merry Christmas everyone! 


	4. Why Me?

I have no idea what's gonna happen in this chapter, but I felt as if I had to update now, 'cause it's been a while. Something that made me sad was that I found a fic here on ff.net (can't remember what it was called) but the story was almost exactly like mine, and some details, like Noin using a 'colourful language' was in it. *sigh*, can't authors use their own writing and sentences? The plot, I don't care about since I've 'borrowed' it!  
  
Anyway, what happened with the reviews on part 3? Isn't my story good anymore? I might stop writing this ya know.. *coughcough*hint*coughcough* You didn't catch that, did you?  
  
Summary: Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy have a feud going on, since they were young. No one seems to remember why they dislike each other, but there's always something going on between the two of them. Is it possible to make them become friends, or more?  
  
Pairings: 1+2+1, (3+4, 5+M, D+4, R+1, maybe more too!)  
  
Warning: I don't know where I'm going with this fic; so if you dislike 'un- planned' fics, then don't read. I'm writing on other fics as well, so this is just a project on my side. I probably wont update all that often either. Homosexual content. A lot of OOC too! Maybe bashing on eventual characters, hopefully not one of the pilots, though. A lot of GW-fanfic-clichés too!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, only this plot and the grammar-faults. The grammar-faults are for sale, though.  
  
Genres: Romance, Humor, School-AU and so on.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Enemies, or?  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
The next day, Hilde and Duo were rather tired. Well, you could actually take the 'rather' away since they had a hard time to stand straight. Duo was glad that he wasn't about to play basket against Heero today.  
  
After going through the hell of eating breakfast in the Maxwell-house, the two friends went outside, Duo carrying his schoolbag, and Hilde a wallet, and they saw Quatre waiting for them by the gate. The blonde boy grinned as he saw his friends red eyes and sleepy faces, but he didn't say anything. He knew how grumpy they could be in the morning. Personal experience.  
  
After walking a while in an uncharacteristic silence, Hilde parted from the group to buy some things, and then go to her uncle to talk about business. It almost made Duo surprised, he had forgotten that she would go to England soon, and she wouldn't go to school this week.  
  
School. That was another thought, which made him feel sick. To sit together with Heero wasn't something he enjoyed, even though it was quite fun to tease him. To be teased, however, was something he did NOT enjoy.  
  
Behind him, Quatre babbled on about an 'absolutely gorgeous guy' he had met while walking home yesterday. That managed to catch Duo's attention; Quatre usually didn't seem interested in girls or boys! The girls seemed to gather around his blonde friend though, and the interest he was getting seemed to make him uncomfortable. Not to mention the scary Catalonia-girl who had her eyes set on the rich boy. "What's that guys name?"  
  
"Huh?" Quatre stopped in mid rant and looked up into his friend's big violet eyes, the confusion written clearly in his pale face. "Who?"  
  
Duo rolled his eyes with a defeated sigh "Quatre, your skull is almost as thick as Heero's! I'm talking about the stunning guy you met, of course!" He ruffled his blonde friend's hair in a teasing gesture that was meant to be similar to how Solo used to do on him. It was that kind of motion that showed how much older and experienced the one who used it was.  
  
Needless to say, Quatre hated it., and he held his answer until his annoying friend stopped. "I actually don't know his name."  
  
Duo's chin hit the ground in surprise as he stared at his slightly smaller friend." You met this gorgeous guy, and you didn't even ask about his name? Geeze.." Defeated, he picked his chin up again.  
  
Quatre felt his face grow red. "It wasn't like that! I mean.." he stopped and seemed to search in his brain after a way to explain, "I mean, I just forgot about it! I asked about where he lived though!"  
  
Duo's eyebrows rose. "Well, that's an improvement. Where does this amazing guy live then?" he asked, curious.  
  
"At the circus" Quatre shrugged.  
  
"What circus? I didn't even know there was a circus in town!"  
  
"Me neither. I'll ask people in school if they know something"  
  
"You seem.. determined to get him" Duo smirked. The thought about Quatre being the 'seme' [1] in a relationship almost made him laugh. Quatre was too sweet and polite for that.  
  
Quatre's already scarlet face managed to grow even redder "Not determined, just curios!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah"  
  
They walked in silence for a while, before Quatre stopped in track and turned to face Duo, who stopped in surprise when his friend did. The shorthaired one of the two spoke "What about you?"  
  
Duo pointed his thumb at himself "Me? What..?"  
  
A devilish grin appeared in Quatre's face, and Duo gulped. A devilish Quatre could be outright dangerous, not to  
  
"Shouldn't you have a girl or boyfriend by now?" Quatre asked with that scary grin still plastered on his face.  
  
Now, it was Duo's turn to blush. "What do you mean" he squeaked, as his face got an interesting crimson colour. He wondered if his braid was red too, because it certainly felt that way!  
  
"Well.." Quatre pretended to think for a while before continuing, "You haven't had one for ages. Who can you find attractive?"  
  
"There are a lot of attractive people out there!"  
  
"But you're not in love with anyone?"  
  
"No!" Duo shouted, right before he walked into two breasts that belonged to someone slightly smaller than him. He fell backwards with a thump as he landed on the asphalt, and he yelped as he felt his palms collided with the ground and started bleeding.  
  
Dazed, he looked up to see whom he had bumped into.  
  
Silence. Then "Just great"  
  
In front of him, also laying on her butt was Relena Peacecraft. Around the pink-clad girl lay hundreds of things splattered on the ground, and all of them seemed to belong to her. Lipsticks, lip gloss, eyeliners, books, packets with pink bubblegum and for some reason a change of pink underwear.  
  
Now, Duo really wanted to just stand up and go away, ignoring the annoying, but popular girl, but he knew he couldn't. Around Relena stood the most of her many female friends and if he didn't help their self-proclaimed leader, they would gossip about it for months. That would, needless to say, destroy Duo Maxwell's reputation and popularity.  
  
The braided boy quickly jumped up, "I'm sorry, ojou-san, I didn't see ya' there!"  
  
Relena seemed to suddenly realize that she sat on the bare ground, with all her things spread around her, but instead of collecting her things like a normal person would, she stood up and looked at her things with visible distress.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes as he wondered if she knew how childish she was, before he bent down to pick everything up "I'll help you, ojou-san!" he said with forced cheer.  
  
Quatre, who was torn between laughing and helping his friend as he saw the scene, had a hard time deciding what to actually do. Finally, his helpful part of the brain made him help Duo.  
  
Relena waited, with a bored expression on her face. When the boys stood up again, their hands full with various things, she held out her bags for them to dump everything in. They went through that procedure a couple of times before they were finally finished. "Thank you" she smiled politely before walking away with her friends in tow. Duo suspected that she was looking for Heero. Foolish girl.  
  
Both boys stared after her a moment, before Quatre happened to glance on his watch. The blonde boy jumped in surprise as he saw how much it was. "Duo! It's past nine! We're gonna be late!"  
  
"Shit!" Both boys took off running towards the school. Unfortunately, they didn't come far, because once again, Duo felt himself crashing into someone.  
  
It was getting rather old.  
  
The only difference was that this time, the person was slightly bigger than he was, and the chest was flat and muscular.  
  
This time, they had both been running, fast, and since the other person seemed to be stronger and heavier than Duo, the violet-eyes boy fell backwards for a second time, but this time with another body over his.  
  
Both of them lay still for a moment as they tried to catch their breaths. That was, until they realized that they actually laid on each other and became curious about whom the other person was.  
  
Duo opened his eyes (which he had closed during the fall) only to stare into confuse, Prussian ones. For a second, they stared at each other, before Duo tried to get up. Unfortunately, Heero was still dazed and didn't move, so without actually knowing it, he pinned the other boy to the hard asphalt. When Duo's struggle increased, he finally seemed to wake up and he rolled over, allowing the other boy to get up. He noted that the braided boy's body seemed rather abused by now, but he couldn't know that Duo had ran into another one only minutes ago.  
  
"Watch were ya are going!" The braided boy snapped as he stood up and dusted himself off. He frowned as he saw some dark spots on his blue jeans, and after a moment he realized that it was blood from his abused palms. "Shit!"  
  
Heero looked at him, angry "What Maxwell? Were you referring to your lousy brain?"  
  
Duo growled, "Shut up, Yuy! I'm late and I have to hurry! I don't have time to argue with you!"  
  
"Well, being late isn't all that for you, is it, Maxwell?"  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"You heard me, Maxwell!" Heero spat out the name as if it tasted bad.  
  
Quatre, who had watched everything with a worried expression on his face, decided to haul his friend away from Yuy and to the class instead.  
  
As they rounded the corner, Duo whispered into Quatre's ear "Laugh and you're dead!"  
  
Quatre laughed.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
TBC..  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Umm, this was shorter than my last chapter, but please tell me if you liked it! 


	5. Again, why me?

I've finally installed (do you call it 'installed' in English?) Windows XP!! I'm amazed; it looks sooo good compared to my old Windows 98.  
  
You *do* realized that in this fic, it's only the second day of school right now?  
  
Summary: Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy have a feud going on, since they were young. No one seems to remember why they dislike each other, but there's always something going on between the two of them. Is it possible to make them become friends, or more?  
  
Pairings: future 1+2+1, (3+4, 5+M, D+4, R+1, 6+9 maybe more too!)  
  
Warning: Shounen Ai (see the pairings), and then maybe OOC. This is probably gonna be soaked in GW-fic-clichés too, but I'm trying to keep it in a humorous way.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, only this plot and the grammar-faults. The grammar-faults are for sale, though.  
  
Genres: Romance, Humor, School-AU and so on.  
  
Author: Maaya shinigami_heart@hotmail.com  
  
Archive: *Please* if you want it, take it!! But send me an e-mail first. (I keep it at fanfiction.net and mediaminer.org)  
  
News!!! I have now a beta-reader!! *applauds* The name's sailor c. ryoko and it's because of her that the grammar in this chapter is so good!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Enemies, or? Part 5  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
"Mr. Winner, Mr. Maxwell and Mr. Yuy! You get detention after school because of your late arrival. Meet me in room number 216, three o'clock!" Tsuberov's hard voice was loud enough to make an echo in the big class- room, and he looked at the late-comers with an annoyed expression showing in his furrowed face.  
  
Not Duo, Quatre or even Heero dared to look at their teacher when he was in this mood - the floor had suddenly gotten 'very' interesting. They merely nodded as an answer and even their nods were quite awkward. Heero, though, kept his hands fisted, his knuckles rapidly becoming white. He had always hated Mr. Tsuberov for an unknown reason, just like he hated Duo. The only difference was that the hate he had for Duo was a lot more..intensive.  
  
Tsuberov sighed. "Well, get to your seats now so we can continue class". He watched as Duo and Heero glared at each other when they unwillingly sat down by the same desk.  
  
Dorothy smirked, Quatre in detention huh? She could make use of that. She picked up her pencil and hurriedly wrote 'Tsuberov is a pig - from Dorothy' on a paper from the notepad. She crumpled the paper up before throwing it over the whole room to Daniel McEwen.  
  
The boy gave her a curious look before opening the note, but what he didn't know was that Mr. Tsuberov had seen it all. Just as the boy poor boy had seen what was written, the note was snatched out of his hands by the annoyed teacher. Tsuberov read the paper, and you could see how a vein on his forehead appeared.  
  
Daniel swallowed, and a tiny sweat-drop found its way down his forehead, followed the beginning of his nose and finally fell down the tip of the turned-up body part.  
  
"Ms. Catalonia, Mr. McEwen, detention, three o'clock!!" The teacher's voice was filled with uncontrolled anger, and Dorothy smirked. Perfect!  
  
McEwen banged his head against his desk in frustration, with the open history-book serving as the only thing to save him from a nasty concussion.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Wufei stared at the test he had taken yesterday in disgust. 'You get detention three o'clock, room 216 - remember, you can get expelled if you cheat again' was written in angry blue letters on it. "Injustice.."  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Duo and Quatre managed to get through all the classes until they got a well- deserved lunch-break. Both boys were now sitting by a table, and Duo happily chatted with his friend.  
  
"..and then we tried to..Quatre? Quatre?"  
  
The blonde boy looked up when he heard his friend call his name. Duo looked at him in concern. "What's wrong with you today, Quatre?"  
  
"Detention." Quatre whispered in a strained voice.  
  
"Yeah, so? It's not like we haven't got that before."  
  
"Catalonia." Duo could barely hear what Quatre said now, because the boy had collapsed; face down, on the table.  
  
Duo patted his friend's back soothingly. "Don't worry Quat, I'll be there to help you." He said, unsure, and seemed to doubt his own words. The words were of little value for the smaller boy.  
  
"Dorothy is not an ordinary woman!" came the muffled reply. "She's a servant from hell!"  
  
Duo agreed, but he decided to change subject. He looked at his friend with a devious gleam visible in his eyes. "Remember what I said before?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Apparently, Quatre had, and Duo was more than happy to remind him. "If you laughed, you'd die!"  
  
The smaller boy tried to slide backwards, but the chair he sat on didn't move. "Oh no, you don't.."  
  
Duo came closer and closer until he was near enough to..tickle his friend. "This is your punishment for laughing at me!" he roared as his friend collapsed in his seat, shaking with laugher.  
  
"E-e-eno-ugh!" Quatre panted between his friend's tickling-attacks, and Duo finally stopped with the torture. Quatre managed to sit up again and he took deep breaths to calm himself down. "That was evil!"  
  
"Payback's a bitch."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Again, Duo decided to change the subject. "Have you asked about the circus? Has anyone heard about it?"  
  
Quatre sat up again and brushed his blonde bangs out of his eyes. He had red marks on his forehead, were he had rested his head against the wooden- table "Yes, people say that a circus came to this town three days ago. They'll have their first performance this evening." He used the 'puppy-eyed look' on his friend.. "Want to come with me? Hilde can come too, if she wants."  
  
His braided friend shrugged "Sure. What do you think the wondrous guy does?"  
  
"Wondrous guy?" Quatre was clueless "No idea"  
  
"Do you want to bet?"  
  
Quatre got a wicked gleam in his usually kind and soft eyes "Sure"  
  
Notepad and a pencil appeared in a hurry. Duo wrote his own name, then Quatre's. He left room for more names, if Hilde wanted to bet too. He looked up at his friend. "Give me your best guess!"  
  
The boy thought for a while, his index-finger on his lower lip (a position that Duo always said was adorable) , before he spoke up "He was slender and tall..I think he's an acrobat"  
  
Duo scribbled it down on the paper. "What will happen to the one who win?" he asked when he was finished.  
  
"He'll.." Quatre thought for a while "..I don't really know.. I'll think about it."  
  
"'Kay.." Duo fiddled with his braid, "I think he's a clown!"  
  
"A clown!?"  
  
"Yup, why not?"  
  
Quatre stared at his friend "He did most definitely *not* look like a clown!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
The blonde boy shrugged and watched as Duo wrote 'clown' in untidy letters under his own name.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
"I got detention three o'clock"  
  
"I got detention three o'clock"  
  
Heero and Wufei stared at each other in surprise. They *never* got detention! Then they started to walk side by side down the corridor. After a while, Wufei spoke.. "Okay, why?"  
  
Heero shrugged "I was late to Tsuberov's class"  
  
The Chinese boy nodded in sympathy "Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why were you late?"  
  
That was probably the worst thing Wufei could have asked, and Heero felt himself seething in something that was soon-to-be anger. "Maxwell!" He growled in a low voice and he clenched his fist as if he wanted to hit something, preferably a certain braided boy.  
  
Wufei saw that fist, and he stepped aside to enlarge the space between him and Heero, just in case. "How could it be his fault?"  
  
"He ran into me!"  
  
The other boy blinked, and suddenly wished he had been there to see the spectacle. It could have been.. hilarious. He didn't say that tough, just asked, "What happened?"  
  
Heero got red. For some reason, he didn't want to tell Wufei how he had landed *on* the braided boy. "Nothing"  
  
One of Wufei's black eyebrows rose questionably, but he didn't ask anything else about it. A small smirk slowly appeared in his face though.  
  
The two boys walked in silence for a while, before Heero spoke up again, "Why did you get detention?"  
  
He was answered with a snort "Apparently, I was too good in the test. They thought I was cheating"  
  
Now, it was Heero's turn to nod sympathetically. "Detention in room 216, am I right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then we'll be together"  
  
"Good"  
  
Suddenly, Wufei remembered something important he had to ask his Japanese friend about. "By the way Heero, can you..uhh.." he stopped to collect what was left of his quickly disappearing courage before he continued "followmetothecircustonight?"  
  
Heero's eyes widened "What?"  
  
"Can you follow me to the circus tonight?"  
  
"Are *you* going to the circus?"  
  
"No, Meiran wanted to go but our parents said that someone had to follow her, more precisely, me"  
  
Heero just stared at his friend with a strange expression on his face "You..circus..?" He sputtered.  
  
"Don't make fun of me, Yuy!"  
  
Heero was caught by surprise. Wufei only called him Yuy when he was *really* flustered and angry. And during those times, it was best to stay away from the Chinese boy. "Why does Meiran want to go to the circus?" he asked, quite curiously. Meiran usually wanted to be as grown-up and cool as possible, so she and a circus didn't seem to go quite well together.  
  
"She wanted to check out that gorgeous guy who worked there" Wufei shrugged, but Heero wasn't fooled. He knew jealousy when he heard it, and his friend's voice was practically soaked in it. He didn't say anything about it though, just smirked to himself.  
  
During the moment of silence that followed, Wufei suddenly got a scary suspicion. "Uhh, Maxwell was late too, wasn't he?"  
  
The Chinese boy's fears became true when Heero answered; "Yes"  
  
"So then he got detention too...!?"  
  
The brown-haired boy thought for a while. Then; "Yes"  
  
"God help us!" Wufei sighed, just as they arrived to their next class.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
"What!?" Noin's voice screeched and she took a deep breath before continuing "You did what?"  
  
Tsuberov shrugged as he took a sip from his coffee. They were sitting in the teachers' room during their lunch-break and Tsuberov had just told his colleague about the late students and their detention "I gave them all detention"  
  
"Them all?"  
  
"Yes, Yuy, Maxwell, Winner and Catalonia"  
  
The black-haired woman groaned and hid her face in her hands "And now you've realized that you are too busy to watch them over, and you want *me* to do it?"  
  
"Something like that, yes"  
  
"Are you trying to kill me?"  
  
"Not really" Tsuberov stood up "I have to go now. Have fun!"  
  
Noin stared after the disappearing man. 'Why me?'  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
TBC  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry about making this so short, but I wanted the detention to come in the next chapter. I'm evil, ain't I? *laughs wickedly* What can happen? What will happen with poor McEwen? And what will happen at the circus? Horror of all horrors! And as always, tell me if you liked this! (I'm so sorry about using Tsuberov but the idea just popped up in my head and before I could stop myself, I wrote it) 


	6. Detention

I'm sorry for the long time it took to write this chapter, I had to write a short story for my Swedish-class, and it was kinda hard to write in Swedish for once, 'cause I'm so used to write and express myself in English. *sweat drops* I hope the chapter makes up for the wait. ^_^  
  
Oh, and there was someone asking about my spelling of Tsuberov's name - I'm not sure if I spelled it right, but in my subbed version of Gundam Wing (fan subbed, I should might add) they spelled it like I do now. I hope it doesn't disturb you too much!  
  
Author: Maaya shinigami_heart@hotmail.com  
  
Beta-ed by: sailor c. ryoko  
  
Disclaimer: I hate to say this, but I don't own the characters in this story, I'm just borrowing them for a while and they *will* be returned, in the same condition they were before I entered their safe house and kidnapped them. Okay, how many people actually read the disclaimer in a fan fiction? I don't know why I am bothering to write it so long..  
  
The song Duo sings in this part is 'Holding out for a hero' by Bonnie Tyler  
  
Special warning: Dorothy is really very Out Of Character in this part, sorry!  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Enemies, or? Part 6  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Dorothy hummed, uncharacteristically happy as she walked down the corridor towards room 216. She would be stuck with Quatre in at least an hour, two if she was lucky. Now, the only problem would be the teacher, but if it was Tsuberov, it couldn't be too hard to fool him and make him go away to fetch something she actually didn't need. Tsuberov was usually more stupid than one that could be actually considered as normal. Of course, Dorothy was smarter than considered normal, at least in her own opinion. There were very few people on earth that would agree.  
  
Suddenly, she realized that she had another problem; Dorothy Catalonia had never been in room 216. After walking some more, she realized that it was a BIG problem - because she couldn't find that number on any of the doors in the corridor. It was really very strange since the rooms 215 and 217 seemed to exist.  
  
Dorothy looked around to see if she could find anyone to ask for directions and unfortunately, she couldn't see anyone, not even a teacher.  
  
Silently wondering what would happen if she was late for detention, she continued walking down the empty corridor.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Quatre sighed as he watched Duo's half-hearted tries to balance a pencil between his upper lip and nose. Their detention should have started five minutes ago, and neither Tsuberov nor Dorothy was anywhere near in sight. The blonde boy felt sweat trickle down his forehead as he thought about the girl who had her eyes set on him, and he desperately hoped that she wouldn't come. However, because of the fact that she never came, he only got more and more nervous.  
  
Duo seemed to notice this, and he lowered his upper lip so the pencil fell down in his already waiting hand, which caught it. "Hey, Quat, calm down a little. What could actually happen?" He asked and slapped Quatre on his back in a way he probably believed was soothing.  
  
The blonde boy found it unnerving, though, and he replied. "About the same things that could happen between you and Heero, I'd believe."  
  
Duo stiffened, still with his hand his friend's back, and he stopped smiling as his eyes wandered towards the dark-haired boy in question.  
  
Heero was standing about ten meters away from them, and he never as much as glanced towards the boys. He was holding a pencil and a math book in his right hand, and he waved to someone who came towards him in the corridor with his left. Who it was couldn't be seen from where Duo and Quatre stood, and Quatre felt an extraordinary big sweat drop taking form on his forehead. Duo knew what his friend was thinking, that it might would be Dorothy who was coming.  
  
Luckily, it wasn't - that became clear when a Chinese boy walked in with his hair pulled into a small, tight pony-tail.  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
"What?" Quatre asked and looked at Duo, questioning.  
  
"Don't tell me that Chang will be here too! He can't have detention; he's the scholar of this school!"  
  
Quatre ignored the strange grammar in his friend's sentence as he studied the other boy. "Maybe he just stopped to speak with Heero."  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Duo didn't sound convinced. Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang didn't seem to be the types to small-talk.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
"Isn't Tsuberov here yet?"  
  
Heero shrugged as an answer on the question his Chinese friend had just asked. "He might have forgotten."  
  
"Yes, sure." Wufei snorted. He tapped his fingers against the wall, and soon, it was the only thing that sounded in the corridor. Of course, if glances sounded, it would be a lot louder as everyone seemed to look at each other when they thought no-one saw.  
  
Poor McEwen, who was standing as far away from the others as possible, was the first one to see Noin arrive.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Noin told Mrs. Une about her misfortune during a break, and the colleague had laughed quietly before giving her a life-saving tip.  
  
"Leave them there alone." She said. "Just let them work everything out for themselves."  
  
Noin burned her tongue on the hot coffee as she heard that statement. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Don't give them anything to do, just lock the door and leave. It's the best way to make them talk."  
  
To Mrs. Une, this was logic.  
  
To Noin, this was mad.. but also a wicked, evil idea.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Noin opened the door and let the youths inside. When she saw that they had all settled down in their desks, she started speaking, in a loud, firm voice.  
  
"Have anyone seen Miss Catalonia?"  
  
When no-one answered, so the young woman continued. "Well, she'll go through her detention another time. Mr. Tsuberov was busy, and it fell to my lot to look after you. Unfortunately, I've got some things to do, too, so I'll leave you here for two hours."  
  
Some gasps were heard in the room, mainly coming from Quatre and McEwen. Wufei decided to bump his head against the dark-brown, hard, wooden-desk in front of him. Heero and Duo just snorted and refused to look at each other.  
  
Noin ignored the sounds and continued speaking. "Mrs. Une had a new method of detention she'd like to test, on you."  
  
The sound of Wufei's head banking against the desk got louder.  
  
"You'll give me all of your things and you won't be given anything to do. Just sit here and think over.. whatever you now did."  
  
"I was late for class." Dou murmured lowly, and glared at Heero. "And it wasn't exactly my fault."  
  
"Oh, so it was my fault, Maxwell?" The other boy answered in a quiet voice. Noin ignored it and collected their books and pencils before she went out the door and closed it behind her, none too gently.  
  
The boys stared at her in varying amounts of shock, terror and confusion. McEwen, who sat alone by a table in the corner, tapped his finger against the desk in an attempt to get rid of nervous energy.  
  
The boys.. sat there for a while without speaking to each other. The only sound in the room was the tapping from McEwen's fingers.  
  
After a while, Duo got bored and began singing. "..he's gonna be strong and he's gonna be fast.." He sang in an un-emotional, monotone voice, and since he didn't know anymore of the lyrics, he hummed the rest of it.  
  
Quatre began counting the seconds. "five, six, seven, eight.."  
  
Heero rested his hands in his hands and ignored the annoying humming.  
  
"..nine, ten.."  
  
Wufei groaned and silently counted together with Quatre.  
  
"..eleven, twelve.."  
  
Heero snapped. "Maxwell.. SHUT UP!"  
  
Duo snorted, with mocked hurt. "Why?"  
  
"Or I'll kill you."  
  
"Good point." Duo fiddled with his braid for a while before speaking again, this time to Quatre. "I have to do something before I die!"  
  
Before Quatre had a chance to answer, Heero spoke up with a monotone voice that sounded totally serious, in a way that made Duo very annoyed. "You should practice your math, especially mental arithmetic."  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"For example, what is.." Heero thought for a while. "Two hundred and sixty-four multiplied by twelve?"  
  
"Three thousand sixty-eight." Duo stated proudly, after having thought for a while.  
  
Heero looked dumbfounded for a while. "Well, what's five hundred and twenty-five multiplied by sixty-seven?"  
  
Duo leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and thought for a while. Quatre, Heero and Wufei stared at him in surprise; he was a picture of complete relaxation. McEwen had fallen asleep in his corner, completely bored. Moments later, the braided boy had answered. "Thirty-five thousand one hundred and seventy-five."  
  
Heero growled silently. "Well, what is.."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dorothy groaned as she walked past room number 215 once again, with 216 nowhere in sight. She had walked around in the school for half an hour, and still she hadn't found the room. She sat down on the floor in one of the corridors, leaned her back against the wall, and sulked, scaring anyone who walked past her.  
  
After a while, she saw someone's feet stopping in front of her. She followed the feet up until her eyes met Meiran's dark brown.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" The blonde girl snapped and glared at her friend.  
  
Meiran slid down to sit on the floor beside Dorothy. She played with her black sun-glasses for a moment before replying. "Shouldn't I be asking the same?"  
  
"Well, go ahead!"  
  
Meiran grinned. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I refuse to answer!"  
  
"Well, why did you tell me to ask?"  
  
"Oh, shut up!"  
  
They sat in silence for a while, before the black-haired girl spoke, carefully, not wanting to anger the other girl more than necessary. It could be fun to tease Dorothy for a while, but if you didn't know where to stop, it could be dangerous. "Aren't you supposed to have detention with Quatre and," she grinned deviously. "Heero, Duo, and my beloved husband?" The 'beloved' in her sentence dripped with heavy sarcasm.  
  
"I told you to shut up!"  
  
The girl held up her hands in front of her, as if to protect herself, and waved slightly with them in an apologizing manner. "Well, sorry, sorry! Don't be so edgy."  
  
"I couldn't find the room."  
  
The words came uncharacteristically quiet, and so sudden that Meiran was caught off guard. When she finally found her wits again, she spoke, he voice still filled with surprise. "You couldn't find the room! Which number was it, anyway?"  
  
"216."  
  
Dorothy was surprised to see her friend starting to shake with laughter, and it didn't please her, not to the least. "What?"  
  
"Room 216 is in the teachers' staff room."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to enter the teachers' staff room to find 216. Don't ask me why, but that's the truth. I should have guessed you wouldn't enter that room voluntary!"  
  
Dorothy groaned and hid her face in her hands. "It's just not my day today!"  
  
"Don't say that." Meiran stood up. "The school has ended and I'll buy you an ice-cream. Come on!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
"..five thousand sixty-six!" Duo's voice proclaimed proudly, but his violet eyes showed how tired he really was. His and Heero's math-contest had been going on for what seemed like forever. McEwen was still sleeping, with his head resting on his blue-clad arm. I small drop of drool trickled down his chin, and he snored slightly - unaware of what was going on in the room.  
  
Quatre sat, chin resting in his hand as he stared out of the window with a bored expression showing in his face. The clear-blue eyes were glazed and Duo guessed that he was dreaming about the circus-guy.  
  
Wufei sat in the same style, but one of his fingers tapped against his chin. He sighed, before shifting and leaning back in his uncomfortable chair and putting his feet on his desk. The chair creaked loudly, and he hastily returned to his former position. He glanced at his wristwatch, which was showing five o'clock.  
  
Idly, he wondered why no-one was coming and letting them out.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
TBC  
  
^^^^^^  
  
I hope you like it! ^_^ Sorry about how long it took to get it out! 


	7. Where is she?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. Anyone really thought I did?  
  
Just wanted to say that I really appreciate the reviews and mail I've got for this fic! Love ya! I'm very sorry about the shortness of this part but I suddenly realized how long ago I had updated. Anyone still remember this story..? *looks around in the room* Nope? How sad!  
  
Standard warning: Lots of funny fanfic-clichés. ^_^  
  
*******  
  
Enemies, or? - Part 7  
  
*******  
  
"Where is she?" Duo complained loudly in attempts to get everyone to acknowledge him. He wasn't successful - not even Quatre cared enough to raise his head from the desk he had been resting it against. The blonde boy stared blankly ahead as if he was a toy robot without batteries, and he had been in that state for over half an hour - since Duo and Heero had insisted on starting another bickering match, about if Dorothy's eyebrows were natural or not. Though, when both rivals had realized that they believed the same thing (that the brows were fake) they also stopped their bickering - defeated and with the knowledge that their worst rival believed the same thing as themselves.  
  
Wufei wasn't better off than Quatre. The Chinese boy was staring at his wrist-watch that showed six o'clock and his lips moved silently, as if he was counting each second quietly for himself. He didn't appear to have heard the braided boy's question.  
  
Heero was tapping his fingers against the desk, trying to get rid of some of the restless frustration he had gathered after sitting in here, bickering with his long time rival, for about three hours.  
  
McEwen had woken up by now and he kept himself in the corner, not saying a thing as he stared straight ahead and hoped that this would soon be over.  
  
No such luck.  
  
Heero, who finally had sunk into a nice state of meditation, was suddenly interrupted by a loud grumbling coming from; you guessed it, Duo Maxwell. Annoyed, he looked up and glared at the boy who glared back at him with violet eyes, as if daring to say anything about the sound.  
  
The short haired boy smirked. "Hungry, Maxwell?"  
  
Another loud sound came from the other boy's stomach, answering the question.  
  
Duo ignored him as he let him head fall down on the bench with a small thud. He lifted his head again and let it fall - now harder and he felt a slight pain in his forehead. He did so again and again and again - wanting the pain override the pain in his empty tummy. He was interrupted by Heero's voice which sounded slightly surprised because of his actions.  
  
"What *are* you doing?"  
  
A low chant coming from Duo answered him. "I'm slowly going crazy, crazy, crazy; I'm slowly going crazy, crazy, crazy.."  
  
The shorthaired boy, accepted the sound, mostly because it lulled him to sleep..  
  
*******  
  
Noin sat in her apartment, in big armchair and was reading a good book. Now and then, she could take the tea-cup that stood on a table beside her and take a sip of hot Darjeeling. She felt completely relaxed but still, she couldn't get rid of an uncomfortable feeling that there was something that she had forgotten..  
  
*******  
  
Duo stared at his watch and his many feelings of hunger, boredom, curiosity and frustration turned into anger. "She should be here by now! Look, it's seven!" He pointed at the clock before breaking out in another tirade of how God seemed to hate him.  
  
As no-one answered him, he turned around - and was met by the sight of friends and rivals sleeping. He glared at their sleeping forms in frustration, but was interrupted as he heard something hit one of the windows in the classroom. "What?"  
  
Curious, he went towards the window and looked outside..  
  
"Hey, Duo! What are you still doing in there?"  
  
"Hilde!? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for you, remember? Meiran Chang told me that you all had gotten detention. I met Catalonia too, she was quite angry for some reason she didn't want to tell me about."  
  
Inside the classroom, the others slowly woke up. Quatre rubbed his eyes and yawned. When he finally could focus normally, he glanced at the clock. "Seven?! The show starts in half an hour!"  
  
"We've been in here for four hours?" McEwen asked as he too, yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
  
Wufei though, looked at the blonde boy in surprise. "What show, Winner?"  
  
"The circus, why?"  
  
The Chinese youngster was hit by an uncomfortable thought. "Not, by any chance, together with Maxwell?"  
  
Quatre got the same foreboding and he looked at his best friend's rival's best friend in something akin to horror showing in his cherubic face. "Yes.. you don't mean.." He didn't need to continue as the look in Wufei's face said it all. He groaned and hid his face in his hands. "Oh, no.."  
  
"I agree Winner, oh no."  
  
Heero didn't seem to have heard either of the boys as he made his way towards one of the windows, peering outside and listening as Hilde and Duo spoke to each other. Well, actually they were shouting to each other to make themselves heard, even though they were roaring more than necessary.  
  
"Have you seen Noin?" It was Duo who said this, leaning out of the window so much that Heero was almost worried that he would fall out of it.  
  
"Maxwell, do you want to break you neck?" He asked, annoyed with both himself for saying something, and Maxwell - for being so careless and stupid.  
  
The braided boy came inside again, looking at Heero in surprise but also with a teasing glint in his violet eyes. "Why, I didn't know you cared, Yuy." He turned back to the window again, ignoring whatever answer Heero would have come up with. "Sorry Hil, what did you say?"  
  
Neither of the boys inside the building, except Duo, heard the short-haired girl's answer but it wasn't needed as the braided boy repeated it anyway - in a loud voice. "Gone home?! What do you mean, she went home?"  
  
Once again, the majority of the boys inside could only hear a quiet, muffled voice which was the only sound remaining from normally Hilde's cheerful voice as it had to go too far, up two floors and then through a small window. It still wasn't a problem though, as Duo repeated it all anyway. "Everyone's gone home?!"  
  
Quatre felt how all color slowly faded from his face. "Oh dear.."  
  
Duo's and Heero's cussing was harsher. "Fucking hell!" They shouted in chorus and then glared at each other as if they were sure that the other one was the one to mimic. After a moment of steadfast glaring, both looked away on the same second. Duo turned towards the window again.  
  
"We're stuck here until Thursday?!"  
  
"Wouldn't say that, Maxy-boy." Hilde grinned. "Just be the ape you always are!"  
  
"What?" Duo scowled at the girl. "What are you talking about..?" The realization dawned upon him and he groaned. "We have to climb, don't we?"  
  
"You hit the mark - Duo one score, Hilde two."  
  
Now it was Quatre's turn to groan.  
  
*******  
  
TBC  
  
*******  
  
Jeez, this is just sooooooo short. *sigh* I felt stressed out while writing this and hopefully it won't take too long to get the next part up. 


	8. Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. This is just a fan fiction for goodness sake!  
  
Notes: Probably the most pathetic chapter yet.. be afraid..  
  
*******  
  
Enemies, or? - Part 8 by Maaya  
  
*******  
  
"What?" Duo scowled at the girl. "What are you talking about..?" Then realization dawned upon him and he groaned. "We have to climb, don't we?"  
  
"You hit the mark - Duo one score, Hilde two."  
  
Now it was Quatre's turn to groan.  
  
"Yeah, sure, okay we have to climb, no problem.." Duo resisted his sudden urge to hit his head against the window frame. "Hilde, we're on the second floor! If we fall, well, that's the end of it."  
  
Hilde glared at him, obviously annoyed and impatient. "Where's your fighting spirit, Duo? We used to climb from higher places as kids."  
  
"I was young and stupid then."  
  
"You're not backing out, are you Duo?" The short-haired girl's glare intensified and Duo did visibly wince as it hit him with fullest power.  
  
"Hil.."  
  
"Come on, D, what's the matter with you?"  
  
"Nothing! I've just decided that this classroom is a perfect place to spend the night in, don't you all agree?" He turned to look at his fellow prisoners with pleading eyes.  
  
The only answer he got was rolled eyes and a snort.  
  
Wufei did finally seem to get tired of all discussions and he stalked towards the open window, visibly frustrated. After glancing out quickly, he threw one leg over the windowsill and slid outside to stand on the thin edge the bricks made to indicate the second floor outside. After a moment of being completely still and trying to come into balance, he carefully lifted his head to glare at Hilde.  
  
"Well, onna, where to now?"  
  
The girl stared at him for a moment in surprise, but was quick to recover. "Hey Chang, it's nice to see that some guys are willing to risk their butts to get outside, unlike some other.." She smirked and glanced at Duo who glared back, sternly.  
  
"Onna, you have to lead me."  
  
"Excuse me.. what did you say?"  
  
"Lead me."  
  
"No, before that." Hilde smirked as she teased the Chinese boy, enjoying to see him looking.. was it maybe slightly.. panicked?  
  
"Onna?"  
  
"Yes, that. Don't call me that or you'll be stuck there for all future."  
  
Wufei wasn't sure if he believed that threat or not, but decided that it was best to do as the annoying girl said. It was a good choice. She gave him directions of where there were visible recesses in the brick wall to hold on to, where there was a creeper of ivy and when it was finally safe to jump down the rest of the way. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief as he was on solid ground again before looking up at those who were still prisoners inside the school.  
  
"It wasn't all that hard." He said to collect some dignity again after being helped by a girl, but Hilde just snickered at him, amused by his need to be macho.  
  
After the Chinese boy came McEwen, who climbed out as quickly as he could and then disappeared without bothering to wait for the others. This had probably been one of the strangest nights he had ever experienced, and he was now going home to reassure his rather worried parents that no - he hadn't been hit by a car or attacked by a strange gang of thugs while walking home from school, just been spending his evening in the school together with two rivals who hated each other's guts with so much passion that they wouldn't hesitate to hit each other senseless.  
  
Somehow, he wasn't sure if it was a smart thing to reassure his parents using that choice of words.  
  
After McEwen followed Quatre, who also made it down all right, without any bruises or broken feet. It wasn't until he was down though that he realized what a mistake he had done. He had left Duo and Heero. Alone. In the same room. Hilde realized this at the same time as he did, and both groaned loudly and hit their foreheads.  
  
"Nice move Winner." Wufei stated with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Do you think we'll ever see them alive and well again?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
*******  
  
Duo stared with indignation after Quatre as the blonde boy disappeared out of the window, then turned his eyes towards Heero.  
  
"Well, are ya going?"  
  
A shrug. "You go first."  
  
"Huh? Is that a trick or something?"  
  
"No idiot."  
  
"Shut up." Duo went towards the window and stared out for a moment before swallowing and looking at Heero again. "You go first."  
  
It seemed as if realization dawned upon the short-haired boy. "You're afraid of highs." He declared, smirking slightly.  
  
"Of course I'm not! I'm just.. careful.." Duo himself sounded uncertain.  
  
"Yes, sure." The other boy answered with sarcasm. "Go outside then."  
  
"I'm on my way - don't stress me."  
  
Duo put his hands on the windowsill and hissed quietly as the band-aid covered palms stung when he pushed one leg over the edge. He threw another leg over the edge and sat still for a moment as he glared outside at the guys on the yard, who all seemed to looks straight at him. He scowled.  
  
"Damn." Was his only statement before he took a deep breath of air and moved to stand on the thin edge, just like the others had earlier. That statement though, was quickly followed by a short "Shit."  
  
"Maxwell..?"  
  
Duo hadn't even realized that he had closed his eyes until Heero's words made him open them and glare at the other boy. "What?"  
  
"If you ever want to get out of here you should let go of the windowsill." Heero's words were spoken without any emotions whatsoever, no taunt, mockery, pity, carefulness, nothing. Duo wasn't sure if he was grateful because of that, but he glared at the other in frustration anyway.  
  
"I told you not to stress me!"  
  
Heero shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
Duo glared down at Hilde. "Well, guide me, oh mistress of hell."  
  
The girl rolled her eyes. "I chose to ignore that comment since I want to get away from here as soon as possible. Now, to the right."  
  
Duo stood on the ground sooner than he believed that he would ever do and he felt an urge to fall on his knees and kiss the dirty pavement. He hated himself for having to admit that his knees were trembling slightly as he took a deep breath and went to stand beside Quatre.  
  
They watched as Heero climbed down with help from Hilde's directions but as the boy had reached thick ivy so she could rest her voice for a second, Duo suddenly remembered something. He peered at the girl beside him.  
  
"Hilde, want to follow us to the circus now? Q and I have a bet going on about a guy he met earlier. "  
  
"A bet, huh? About what?"  
  
"He ran into a simply 'gorgeous' guy earlier, who lived at the circus. We're betting about what he does there."  
  
"What have you guessed?" Hilde asked as she watched Heero put his feet on the ground. "And what is the price?"  
  
"Uhh.." Duo thought for a moment. "I think Quatre said acrobat, and I said clown. And we'll think of a price soon. Q said he'd come up with something."  
  
"I'll come up with a guess later - I'll go with you guys. Could be fun."  
  
"We should go home before though, I guess our parents are rather worried about us." Quatre decided to put a word in. "Shouldn't we get going?"  
  
Duo realized that Wufei and Heero had already gone away. "There's no need in standing here anymore. Let's go Hilde!"  
  
The three friends started walking down the road in a fast pace and Duo couldn't help but muse aloud. "Do you think we could sue Noin for leaving us to suffer in a classroom for a night?"  
  
"I thought you were ready to stay there instead of climbing down." Quatre snorted.  
  
Hilde looked up, interested. "He did? Why, Duo..?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Please, I'm curious."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Come on, now.."  
  
"I said, no!"  
  
Quatre let a touch of a smile reach his lips as he heard his friends argue about the matter. Together, they walked through the darkness together towards their houses.  
  
*******  
  
TBC  
  
*******  
  
Mmmm, now I'm going to watch the movie, "Much Ado About Nothing" that I rented this morning. I love that movie! Adios! 


	9. The Circus

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I'm merely. . . playing with them . . .  
  
Notes: I wrote this chapter in a note pad on the train I was on, going to visit a friend. Then, later, I cleaned everything that seemed useless out of the note pad, and somehow, this story happened to follow the crap, so I had to rewrite the whole chapter. See, I have a good reason for being late, for once! The chapter is supposed to be longer, and I know what will happen in the next - I just felt that I had to get this out as soon as possible.  
  
Have I told you I love Hilde?  
  
Warning: OOC, as usual.  
  
*******  
  
Enemies, or? - Part 9  
  
*******  
  
Hilde walked around in the circus-place for a while and watched how fire- eaters and acrobats practiced and how clowns did the last changes in their make-ups or just put on a mask to cover their faces. She was half-expecting someone to come up to her and say this was forbidden place, but to her surprise; no one did.  
  
Just as the girl was on her way to try to find her friend again, she found herself in front of a great, white horse, decorated with fancy jewels and fabric in different colours. Unable to help herself, she jumped in surprise, scaring the horse and making it's occupant - a youth with light brown hair in strange hair-cut who stood up on the back, managing to step wrong and fall, catching himself with a hand on the ground.  
  
"Damn!" He swore and flexed the wrist carefully, only to wince in pain. "Damn!"  
  
Hilde watched him nervously, only a step away from him. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I'm clumsy, I know. Are you okay?" Her tendency to babble during stress showed.  
  
"I'm. . ." The boy flexed the wrist again and forced the words out from between clenched teeth.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
Hilde looked up at the scream and saw a girl, with curly brown hair and blue eyes come towards them, holding two knives between her long fingers. Hilde moved backwards instinctively waved with her hands in different directions.  
  
"What happened, are you okay? What are *you* doing here?"  
  
The last words seemed directed to Hilde, who took another step backwards. "Um, just a visitor. . ." She rambled quickly. "I think I managed to scare his horse. I'm sorry, really."  
  
The brown-haired girl glared at Hilde before dropping her knives and falling to her knees beside the boy. "Trowa, are you hurt?" Then, directed at Hilde. "You are not supposed to be here. Go away!"  
  
Hilde turned to go, but before she had come far, she heard the girl tell the boy:  
  
"You are *not* doing your number today!"  
  
She walked away quickly to find Heero and Duo, sighing to herself. //Why am  
  
I always so much trouble? Now, where did I recognize that guy from?// She stopped and snickered. //Of course! From Q's description of that gorgeous guy! Damn, this is going to be fun!//  
  
Now with a wide grin in her face, she continued her walk to find Quatre and Duo.  
  
*******  
  
The dark-haired girl found her friends outside the big tent, and they greeted each other cheerfully. They slid down to sit in the dry grass and relax until they found a ticket agent. People had started to arrive in crowds and it weren't small ones.  
  
"Duo, can I pick my bet now?" She asked smugly.  
  
"Sure." The braided boy took a note pat from one of his pockets and magically found a pencil in his other. "What do you say?"  
  
"Actually, I don't think he'll be out there at all." Hilde kept up a thoughtful façade as she spoke, but inwardly, she hid snorts of laughter.  
  
"Uh-humm." Duo scribbled down her name and then 'nothing' on a line behind it. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Do you think it is possible?" Quatre looked genuinely worried. "He'll surely be there, won't he?"  
  
"Can't be too sure, Q. How did he look anyway?"  
  
The blonde boy got something dreamy in his clear, blue eyes. "Light brown hair. . . strange but sexy haircut that hid one green eye, gorgeous body . . ." He trailed off and looked up before Hilde could completely wipe the grin away from her face. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing!" But inwardly, she was laughing madly. "Well, what does the winner get?"  
  
Both boys in her company shrugged uncertainly.  
  
"It depends; maybe there won't be a winner. . ."  
  
"Well, but if there is? Come on Quatre, you said you would come up with something!"  
  
As the blonde boy just shrugged again, Hilde continued. "I have a suggestion, if you're interested. . ."  
  
Duo sat up from the lying position he had been in, and looked at his friend with ruffled bangs covering his eyes. "Out with it!"  
  
"Well, I thought that. . ." The girl paused to give more effect to her words. ". . . that the winner could order the losers to do one thing each."  
  
"Like a dare, you mean?"  
  
"No, not just a dare." She leaned forwards to rest her hand on her knees, smirking while doing so. Quatre could have sworn he saw something devilish in that one smirk. "You *have* to do what the winner tells you! Agreed?"  
  
"Cool."  
  
Quatre took a second look at the smirk but it seemed harmless now. He only hesitated for a second. "Accepted."  
  
*******  
  
"The plan is this." Wufei paused briefly, glanced at Meiran and Dorothy who walked some yards ahead of him and Heero, and then continued his whispering constructions. "We'll disappear as soon as we've entered the circus place. Getting caught has no excuse."  
  
"What about Meiran?"  
  
The Chinese boy snorted softly, so that the girls wouldn't hear him, and then glared at his friend. "She has Dorothy with her - she'll be all right. Who in their right mind would ever go up against her?"  
  
Heero shrugged faintly. "Don't know." He thought for a while. "Did you say that Maxwell was coming here?"  
  
"Winner said so." Wufei said and stared at the smirk that was forming on his friends lips. "Nataku, you're starting to enjoy it. . ."  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"Your smirk did."  
  
"Come on now, you tough guys!" Meiran had soaked her words in sarcasm before letting them past her lips. "Jeez, why am I stuck with those two?" She muttered to Dorothy.  
  
"Admit that you like him."  
  
"I. Do. Not. Like. Him!" The black-haired girl glared. "Why does everyone keep saying it?"  
  
"Well, the fact that you're constantly at each others throat is an example." The blonde drawled. "And that you always try to find excuses for being with him is not to look down upon either."  
  
"That's ridiculous! We're fighting because we dislike each other - isn't that the only reason for doing it?"  
  
Her friend coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'Love does always start with a quarrel.' and smirked at the indignant look in her friends face.  
  
Meiran turned around to find her husband and let him join the argument, but found him being gone. ". . . Wufei?"  
  
*******  
  
"Damn, what is he doing here?" Duo glared at where he saw a well-known, brown head together with its eternal black follower in the crowd entering the tent. He stood up to see better and yes, it was who he thought it was. Damn! But even as he spoke the practiced line, he felt a grin form on his lips. "Wouldn't it be great if we could make him bet too?"  
  
Hilde snorted. "Yeah, sure - so you'd loose and be forced to do whatever embarrassing thing he can come up with?"  
  
"I'm not planning to loose."  
  
The girl snorted again and went back to stare at the stage.  
  
*******  
  
TBC  
  
******* 


	10. Who won?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its character. I'm just abusing their names and characters a bit. ~_^  
  
Author's Notes: I hope you've all realized that not much about "Enemies, or?" is serious, ok? Because I hope you don't expect any angsty get- together stories or anything like that . . . This story is labelled humour. Like in laughs and joking. _ Or to satisfy the evil writer.  
  
Oh, yeah, I wouldn't say Hilde cheated since no rules were ever mentioned for their bet. ~_^  
  
*******  
  
Enemies, or? - Part 10 by Maaya  
  
*******  
  
Duo stared.  
  
And stared.  
  
And stared.  
  
And to change the pattern a bit, he turned his head to the left and stared at Quatre, who stared back in pretty much the same manner, eyes wide. As on cue, their eye-contact broke and they turned to stare ahead again.  
  
Hilde wiped some tears away from her face and continued to laugh uncontrollably. When she managed to calm down enough not to shake anymore, she leaned forwards towards her two friends, resting her elbows on jeans- clad knees and a grin still in place.  
  
As on another cue, both boys dropped their heads into their respective waiting hands.  
  
"I just can't believe it." Duo groaned aloud.  
  
"Why me?" Quatre wondered.  
  
"Why us, you mean."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"To say the least."  
  
"We're dead."  
  
"Well, guys, who's the winner?"  
  
Two pairs of depressed eyes turned towards the girl who had uttered the words.  
  
"What should I tell you to do, hmm?" She continued with a smile curling her lips upwards. A very, very unpleasant smile in the boy's eyes. "I'm gonna have so much fun . . ."  
  
Suddenly, a strange glint of light entered her eyes.  
  
Quatre and Duo was quickly becoming very, very scared.  
  
There was a quiet pause from their 'conversation' as the three of them stared at each other. Or rather, the guys did the staring while Hilde looked back at the two, smugly. Then.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Yes?" The boy should get some points for *not* having his voice all trembling.  
  
The girl made motions with her finger, indicating for him to lean closer. When he did, she whispered something into his ear, making him blush. Duo tried to lean forward him too but he couldn't figure the words out.  
  
Finally, Quatre burst. "I . . . I can't do that!"  
  
But Hilde made shooing motions with her hands, clearly unyielding in her decision. "Go, do it right now."  
  
And so Duo and Hilde was left on the now almost empty bench in the tent, watching Quatre's retreating back. When he was finally out of sight, Duo turned towards his friend, one eyebrow raised questioningly. "Okay, just what the hell did you tell him to do?"  
  
The girl leaned back to rest her upper body on the bench placed a little higher behind their own, arms tucked comfortably behind her neck. To complete the picture of utter satisfaction, she also closed her eyes and opened her mouth to tell Duo. "To --" She paused to give just the tiniest more effect to her words. "--To kiss the guy he seems all enchanted by."  
  
"And just how do you know that the guy is even here? Because you mean that circus guy, don't you? He wasn't in the show, as I guess you remember all too well."  
  
Hilde just shrugged noncommittally.  
  
"And how do you know Quatre'll do it?"  
  
"That's the good part." Hilde opened her eyes again and smirked that kind of smirk that made Duo happy it wasn't about him. He just hoped she wouldn't smirk that way about him before she had to leave for England. "Before the week is over, he has to kiss the guy in front of my eyes."  
  
They chuckled together in a shared moment of evilness before Duo sobered again.  
  
"And just what do you want *me* to do?" He asked, eyeing his friend suspiciously.  
  
Hilde grinned. That mere fact made him scared but since he could also trace a hint of mischievously in her face, it served to almost make him yelp. Just almost, mind you.  
  
"Duo." She said, closing her eyes again. "Before this week is over, I want you to kiss Heero Yuy - in front of my very eyes."  
  
*******  
  
Quatre wandered around aimlessly in a way that, though he didn't know it himself, was very similar to how Hilde had walked around only a couple of hours earlier.  
  
//How am I supposed to find *him*? He's probably not even here! And I have to kiss him - just like that! I'll never dare to do that!//  
  
But when he remembered those beautiful, green eyes, his task suddenly didn't feel all that hard anymore.  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
The sudden and very loud yell startled Quatre enough to jump, high. When he was, however, safe and back on the ground again, he looked around to trace the scream and found a girl to match the voice.  
  
"You shouldn't strain your foot, Trowa!" The girl, who had curly brown hair and was dressed in a tight, colourful suit, came running towards him. He was, for a surreal moment of shock, certain that she was planning on tackling him and sending both of them to the ground but she managed to, in the last moment turn and avoid his trembling body.  
  
Baffled and curious, Quatre turned to stare after her.  
  
And then he saw *him*.  
  
Eyes, greener than he remembered. Body, even more sleek and muscular than remembered. Face, even more beautiful than remembered. And hair even more . . . 'banged' than he could ever have imagined remembering.  
  
He was standing there, bucket of water in one hand and foot wrapped up in more than one bandage. Actually, the foot in question did a rather good imitation of a big white watermelon. "I. Am. Fine." The boy ground out in that wonderful voice Quatre already loved. Then he looked up and spotter the blonde boy.  
  
Quatre forced a nervous smile onto his lips after licking them. "Umm, hi . . ."  
  
//That, ladies and gentlemen, was Quatre Winner's contribution to 'The Worlds Worst Pick Up Lines Ever'.// He avoided hitting his head with his palm. //I'm such a loser.//  
  
But before Trowa had a chance to answer, the girl with the curly hair looked up and spotted Quatre. "Who are you?"  
  
Quatre shifted his weight from one foot to the other and blushed. "I . . uh . . yes . . I'm . . . " He shot his sweetheart a pleading look.  
  
"Yes?" The girl pressed, confused beyond words. "Are you a visitor to the circus? You shouldn't be here then. . . "  
  
"He's with me."  
  
Both Quatre and the girl looked up at the taller boy's interruption. Unfazed, he continued. "I invited him Cathy, it's okay."  
  
The girl, Cathy, frowned, thought for a while and then shrugged and turned to walk away, muttering an embarrassed little "Sorry."  
  
And then she was gone.  
  
Quatre stared after her for a moment, before tilting his head and beginning to stare at the boy instead. "Th. . . thank you."  
  
The taller of the two smiled slightly. "Nothing to thank for. I'm sorry I wasn't in the show."  
  
"Oh." The blonde nodded towards the bandaged foot. "You have a good excuse."  
  
"Yes."  
  
A silence, uncomfortable at that, stretched the time and filled the space around and between them.  
  
And then Quatre, captivated by those green eyes, leaned forward, balanced on his toes and proceeded to kiss the other boy on his lips.  
  
Just like that.  
  
*******  
  
TBC  
  
*******  
  
Next part in a couple of days, guys! 


	11. A kiss

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters in this fic. Some one else does. Sorry, minna!

Notes: Hmm, actually, I can't come up with anything to say today so, on with the story, all right?

*******

Enemies, or? – Part 11 by Maaya

*******

Duo stared gloomily straight ahead, eyes stubbornly fastened exactly two metres in front of him, hands hidden in the depths of his pockets and braid handing sadly down his back. To the left of him, Quatre was practically bouncing in his steps, wide smile covering his half, if not whole, face.

Duo gave his blonde friend a sour look that Quatre completely missed and then went back to glare straight ahead again.

Bypasses spared them glances and hid their smiles behind their palms for the pair did certainly look as different to each other as possible.

Finally, Quatre couldn't take it any longer; he was practically bursting with badly held back excitement and happiness. He stopped. "Aren't you going to ask what happened yesterday?"

Duo stopped as well. "Why would I?" He countered, depressed, causing Quatre to frown.

"Trowa kissed me. . . well, I kissed him. And he kissed back."

The braided boy didn't even have to ask who Trowa was, he assumed it was the 'wondrous' circus guy. "He did, did he." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes! Can't you at least pretend to be happy for my sake?!"

"I guess."

There was a moment of quiet during whereas Duo continued to sulk, now under that sharp scrutiny of Quatre's aquamarine eyes.

"So – everything worked out all right then." Duo finally stated with a lopsided and clearly forced smile. "You're an item now?"

It was Quatre's turn to frown, uncertain. "Well – I'm not really sure. We agreed to meet after school, though." He glowed, but bit down on it to look concernedly at his friend. "Now, what's your problem? You've been gloomy the whole morning."

Duo snorted, probably because of the understatement in the words, but didn't really felt up to explain his reason for being grumpy. "It has to do with what Hilde ordered me to do."

"Explain."

"Well . . . "

"Yes?"

"She told me . . . "

"What?"

" . . . to kiss . . . "

"Who?"

"QUATRE!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"Heero." Duo finished sadly.

His blonde friend choked. "Excuse me?"

"I told you. I have to kiss Heero in public before the end of this week."

"You're joking."

"Would I joke about a situation like this?" Duo sounded highly offended. "This is my life, honour, and dignity we're talking about here. I can't kiss *him*, much less in public."

Quatre thought for a while before replying to that. "Duo, what is Heero's favourite fruit?"

"Hmm?" The braided boy looked surprised. "Why d'ya wanna know that?"

"Just answer the question, okay?"

"Okay . . . jeez." He thought for a second. "Oranges, I think. Why?"

Quatre pointedly ignored the question. "What colour does he hate the most?"

"Pink."

"Which girl does he hate the most?"

"Minus Relena?"

"What scent does his shampoo have?"

"Apple-scent."

"Boxers or briefs?"

"Boxers."

"That proves it then." Quatre sounded both amused and a little surprised.

"What?"

"That you know him as well as you know me." He smirked. "If not better."

Duo sniffed. "It's been useful, you know. I've painted his shoes pink with Darlian's nail polish so that he had to answer to her . . . I stole his boxers after gym class once . . ."

"And the shampoo?" Quatre wanted to know.

"I added black colourer to it once." Duo defended himself. "Couldn't help but notice."

"Sure." Quatre smirked again, in a way that reminded Duo of Hilde. He gulped.

"What are you trying to say, Q?"

"Nothing, just that it might not be as bad as you think." And with that, the blonde turned on his heel and disappeared into his French class, grinning with a scary glint in his eyes.

Duo stared after him in wonder. "What was he getting at?" Before turning into his own, biology class, sitting down in the place he had been assigned, beside the chair Heero would be on only minutes later.

*******

Heero was glad for his biology class this morning, because that meant he would get away from Wufei's and Meiran's never ending bickering. The girl had been extraordinary angry with them after having escaped last evening and had told them both that in a rather . . . unpolite manner. Heero was surprised his hearing was still working like it should.

Wufei had, or course, felt forced to defend himself, something that meant a full-blown fist fight between wife and husband.

Therefore, he felt rather happy about his biology class this morning – though that was before he remembered that Duo Maxwell would be sitting right next to him.

Life was just so unfair sometimes.

He slid down into his chair beside the braided teenager and did rather pointedly *not* look at him. If he actually had looked, he would have seen that Duo did the exactly same thing, staring in the opposite direction than himself. He was glad when the teacher entered the room and the class started.

He was, however, trapped in a jail of people he didn't want to be with. Duo on the inside and Wufei with Meiran on the outside. He grimaced.

"Yuy." A voice interrupted.

Heero stopped writing and dropped his pencil in pure surprised to hear Duo's voice in the middle of the lesson, civilized nonetheless.

"Yes."

Both of them stated, not questioned.

"Meet me outside the school after the class. Important."

Nothing more was said after that, because the teacher glared their way before announcing that they got to practice to their test today.

*******

Heero had a hard time deciding whatever or not he would actually go to their, or rather Duo's, decided meeting. He didn't particularly want to follow his rival's orders but he was still curious about what was so important that it made Duo sound civilized while speaking to him.

His mind told him that this was just another joke and not to go, but his heart, frustratingly enough, told him to trust his enemy's words, how ridiculous that ever sounded. But Duo Maxwell was supposed to never lie, wasn't he?

So without really thinking about it, he found himself standing in front of Duo outside in the school yard after the class had ended.

"What?" He wondered, not liking the fact that Duo was one step ahead in knowledge. The smaller boy shrugged quietly and Heero could have sworn he looked almost. . . .nervous. "What?" He repeated.

Duo shrugged again, leaned closer towards him, rose to stand on his toes and before Heero knew what was happening, Duo had pressed his lips against Heero's own.

Duo Maxwell was kissing him. His mind made a well-duh statement that for the moment wasn't at all funny. It repeated, now with an exclamation mark. Duo 

Maxwell was kissing him!

Duo Maxwell, long time rival and enemy, in addition also boy, was kissing him directly on the lips, tongue involved in it all. In front of whoever had the fortune or misfortune of walking past right then.

His heart missed a beat.

It was horrible.

Well, not really . . .

It was disgusting.

Not all that much. Duo was a good kisser after all.

What was he thinking!?

But it was true . . .

It was wet.

But warm.

He did absolutely not enjoy it.

Really.

His mind laughed at the attempted conviction. //Then why aren't you pulling away?//

One by one, the voice around them quieted down and everyone, even older students who were above the interest of Maxwell's and Yuy's fighting, shut up and stared at the two of them.

Hilde, who had came to watch on planned time, applauded, and the sound was very out of place on the quiet school yard.

Duo finally broke away, gave Heero a wide, almost scared stare and did then turn on his heel. He hurried inside the school building again, cutting through crowds of staring students in his haste.

Heero stood left behind, staring after him with a hand lifted to touch his lips in apparent confusion. He supposed he should be angry but could somehow not work himself into the 'right' mode for that. Duo's near surprised stare had been too hunted for that. So instead, he let his hand fall and he strode through the still surprised students towards where Duo had disappeared, feeling more bemused than ever.

*******

Duo practically flew into a toilet booth and slammed the door closed behind him with a powerful jerk of his hand, locking it quickly. He leaned against the secured door, exhausted beyond reason and embarrassed even more so.

He had just kissed his greatest enemy, on his lips, in front of the school.

Damn.

A hand came up to touch his lips that still were warm from the contact. They were swollen.

Again, damn.

*******

Wufei and Meiran had finally quieted down in temporary peace and set to find Heero, who they both thought had looked rather stressed this morning before school.

After having been unsuccessful inside the school building, they went outside to search, only to realize that most of the students in school seemed to be on the yard, and their murmur had a shocked edge to it.

Meiran looked around to see if she could spot Heero, but didn't. "What's going on here?" She wondered aloud to her chauvinist husband.

Wufei shrugged and scanned through the crowds himself. "Not sure, but something seems to have happened."

"No shit." The girl suddenly found a familiar face fixed with so many strangers. "Dorothy?"

The longhaired blonde looked up and nodded before sauntering through the mass of students. "Chang." It was unclear whatever she meant Wufei or Meiran, or both. "Have you heard the latest?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." Meiran ground out. Suddenly, she was hit by a horrible foreboding. "Where's Heero?"

Dorothy chuckled, a throaty sound and caused both Chinese teenagers too look at each other in wonder. What was going on here?

"This has something to do with him, doesn't it?" Wufei accused.

Dorothy chuckled again. "You could . . . say that."

The two waited in quiet for her to further explain herself, but when no such thing happened, Wufei burst.

"For God's sake woman, tell us!"

"Edgy, edgy. . . but since you asked so politely – someone kissed Yuy, in front of half of the school."

Wufei's eyebrows hit the hairline. "Who?"

"You're not gonna believe me."

"Maybe not – just TELL US!"

"Maxwell."

Quiet.

Meiran's eyebrow rose. "Yeah?" She asked bemusedly. "What about him?"

"He kissed Heero, idiots!"

"Who did?"

"Maxwell!"

Wufei stared. "Maxwell and HEERO?"

"Yes!"

The trio suddenly got quiet and the all stared at each other for a moment. After a while, Meiran dared a small, "You're lying."

"No." Dorothy chuckled yet again. "No, I'm not."

*******

TBC

*******

*grumble* I finally managed to download a whole song, and when I did, it disappeared without trace. Now I've gone through all the files on my computer and have still not found it. 

Hmm, I had a little too fun writing the conversation at the end . . . ~_^


	12. Escape or maybe not?

*******  
  
Enemies, or? – Part 13 by Maaya  
  
*******  
  
The news about the kiss spread over the school like fire in dry leaves and before lunchtime, everyone interested and not so interested knew about it. The two new celebrities however, were nowhere to be seen. Wufei, Meiran and their new addition, Dorothy, had no luck in finding their friend and Quatre . . .  
  
"Come on out now, Duo!"  
  
"I'm not moving!"  
  
"This is ridiculous!"  
  
"Yeah, just remember that if someone comes here, I don't exist!"  
  
The blonde sighed and turned to lean his back against the closed and locked toilet booth boor in frustration. He raised a hand to draw through his yellow bang. "Don't tell me you're staying here the whole night." He muttered irritably. "I thought yesterday's detention was enough?"  
  
"I don't care!" It came out sounding petty and childish, even for Duo's own ears. But like he had said; he didn't care.  
  
Quatre threw his hands up in the air. "Fine! You've already skipped two classes and I'm tired of waiting! I promised to meet Trowa for lunch. I'm leaving!"  
  
He waited for a second to see if his words made any difference and then let out a slow breath and stood straight, putting his hand on the door-handle to emerge from the boys bath room.  
  
It was still quiet.  
  
He pushed the door handle down a little bit.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
He opened the door fully.  
  
A quiet sound was heard behind him and he turned around to see the toilet booth door open slightly and an indigo, blue-violet eye peeked out at the blonde.  
  
"Don't want to intrude, but can I come?"  
  
*******  
  
Meiran, Wufei and Dorothy finally found themselves successful in their search when a muscular arm suddenly reached out from behind a couple of rubbish containers and grabbed Wufei's cotton-clad forearm.  
  
The Chinese teenager let out a very uncharacteristic yelp and fell into the brick wall towards which he had been pulled, staring into the face of one Heero Yuy.  
  
One very flustered Heero Yuy.  
  
Meiran and Dorothy followed, ignoring Wufei's dazed state. "Heero! Where have you been?"  
  
The boy in question quieted Meiran with a hand to her lips. "Shut up."  
  
"Well, polite as always, I see." She said when he let go of her, rolling her dark-brown eyes. "Want to tell me what is going on here?"  
  
Her answer came as a frown. "Duo kissed me and now half the school is gossiping about it."  
  
"We already know that, idiot. Why?" When Heero didn't elaborate, she continued. "Why did he kiss you?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "He told me to meet him outside and . . . "  
  
"He just kissed you?" The black-haired girl guessed and was rewarded by a nod. She frowned though. "Why would he do that?"  
  
No one answered his query.  
  
"Anyway Heero – it's lunchtime now. Why don't you come with me and Wufei to eat something, away from gossips? We were planning on going to Harley's Café." She pointedly ignored Wufei's 'were we?' and continued. "That okay with you?"  
  
Meiran took Heero's half shrug, half frown as a yes and took him by his arm, dragging him with her out, away from the school yard.  
  
*******  
  
Duo took in Trowa appearance with interest and have to give Quatre some credit – his friend *did* have a rather good taste in men.  
  
". . . and so he needed to get away from school for a while and here he is." Quatre finished his explanation and eyed his new boyfriend nervously. "You don't mind, do you?"  
  
Trowa's slight shrug relieved him very much and his short "not at all" even more so. He sighed in relief.  
  
"Well, that's great! Let's order something then!"  
  
They did, and Duo soon found himself sitting and chatting with Quatre and occasionally Trowa by a table in the corner, eating sandwiches and drinking hot chocolate. It was a rather strange turn of events after having kissed his greatest enemy but he didn't complain. It could be worse after all – he could have broken a bone or two while explaining himself to Heero.  
  
He felt relaxed for the first time on the whole day, at least until a foot hit his own and he almost jumped out of his own skin in surprise. He shut up immediately and glanced down under the table in time to see the foot continued on its way to meet Trowa's.  
  
Feeling his face heat, he glances up again, seeing Quatre's and Trowa's smug eye-contact. He got even redder. "Uh . . . gotta go to the bathroom, s'cuse me!"  
  
And he stood up, quickly escaping into said room at the back of the café. Behind him, he heard Quatre shout "but Duo, you stayed in a bathroom for two lessons" before he closed the door behind him with a sigh.  
  
Walking over to the faucets to wash his face, he couldn't help but wonder if the lump that occupied his stomach had anything to do with jealousy.  
  
*******  
  
Heero felt more gloomy then he wanted to admit when he followed Wufei, Meiran and Dorothy (who had invited herself) into the small café that was the usual oasis for students when they felt unusually depressed and caught in the claws of school. Today, however, the only student he could sight was Quatre, who was kissing another boy in a way that would probably get them thrown out soon.  
  
Dorothy stopped short when she saw the two of them and did then turn around to walk past Heero out of the café, muttering something sounding like.  
  
"I give up . . . impossible. . . "  
  
If Heero's mind (and heart) hadn't been filled with his own, he would have been concerned. But how it now was, he ignored it and followed the both Chinese teenagers inside the shop and ordered a ham ´n cheese sandwich with a coke to go with that.  
  
Meiran and Wufei were betting on how long it would take until Quatre and the other boy was thrown out.  
  
". . . five minutes from now . . ."  
  
" . . . you sure? . . . can't see the owner yet . . . "  
  
" . . . wanna try that yourself . . . ?"  
  
" . . . why not?"  
  
Heero watched in rapt fascination as his friends leaned closer to each other . . . and finally kissed each other. Senseless. His ears began to grow red . . . and without saying anything he stood up and escaped into the bathroom, pointedly ignoring the small hints of jealousy in his stomach.  
  
*******  
  
TBC  
  
******* 


	13. In the Bathroom

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its character.  
  
Notes: *falls to knees and begs for forgiveness, whimpering* I'm really, really sorry about the long wait. Is anyone still reading this story? I finished the whole fic on paper, but managed to forget them at our summer cottage. =,=  
  
***  
  
Enemies, or? Part 13 by Maaya  
  
***  
  
Heero opened the door to the bathroom, slid inside with the speed and agility that would make a panther proud, and closed the door behind him again with a loud slam that echoed in the room. Well, should have echoed if the bathroom had been bigger, will say.  
  
He didn't have time to let out a breath in form of a sigh, because the air got caught in his throat and caused him to choke.  
  
Duo Maxwell, the one person he had definitely *not* expected to see, was now standing by the line of faucets on the wall, with water dripping from his bangs and face, doing a remarkable imitation of a fish on land. Meaning he was opening his mouth and closing it again. More than once.  
  
They stared at each other for a long moment without finding words to explain their situation, or at least until Duo managed to force out a weak, "Hi."  
  
Something twitched underneath Heero's right eye.  
  
"Umm . . . you surely want an explanation, yes? Let's see, you see, you know . . ."  
  
And so did Duo hurl himself out in a long rambling session, trying to ignore the rising warmth in his face. Heero was left to stand and watch, wondering if he maybe should sneak out of there to prevent anything else embarrassing to happen. It seemed like a good idea at first but he stopped considering it when he remembered that Meiran and Wufei were out there, probably still kissing.  
  
Duo was still talking, he noted irritably and felt how a drop of sweat found its way down his neck. It would be much better if he could shut up and let Heero try and figure a way out of this situation . . .  
  
A revelation.  
  
Heero tried to ignore the mental image he got of himself forcing Duo to shut up. He blushed and shook his head once - twice. The mental image was still there.  
  
". . . .and well, you see . . . Uhh - Yuy?" Duo broke off as he watched with strange fascination as Heero got redder and redder in his face. "Are you sick?"  
  
The hell with it all, Heero suddenly decided and reached out and . . . put his lips over Duo's own, quite forcefully so.  
  
Heero had, after years of trying, finally found one successful way of making Duo Maxwell shut up. It was . . . strangely satisfying to know that and an even nicer method of doing it. The braided boy stood completely still for a long moment, until Heero began to ponder if he had swallowed his tongue in pure shock. Luckily, that wasn't the case because finally he surrendered his mouth to Heero, who could note the wrongness of his worry.  
  
"You're an asshole." Duo murmured - ahem - *complained*, when they broke away. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."  
  
The braided boy didn't like that satisfied smile on Heero's lips. It was annoying to see his rival stand and smirk like that towards him, as if he had won a round of bickering. Seeing only one way of getting rid of it, he reached out and did to Heero what his rival had done to himself only moments ago. He kissed him, on the lips. They seemed to do that a lot to each other right now.  
  
"You did like it!" Heero claimed as the broke apart.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"No, I -"  
  
Heero reached out to quiet Duo with yet another kiss. Third time lucky and all that. When he was done, he asked a thing he had been wondering about for a long couple of hours. "Why did you kiss me at school?"  
  
The braided boy blushed faintly. "Hilde ordered me to. A bet that I lost but went good in the end anyway."  
  
A pause. Then, hesitantly. . .  
  
"Are we a . . . couple now?"  
  
Snort. "Of course not. We are just reliving some sexual tension."  
  
"Oh. Meaning, we are a couple?"  
  
"Depends on how you look at it."  
  
"Oh." Duo raised his head to give Heero yet another kiss, (only to see if fourth time lucky worked as well as third time lucky, mind you!)  
  
"Maxwell . . . Heero?"  
  
The last mentioned broke away and stumbled backwards, hitting the faucets in his surprise. "Wufei?"  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
***  
  
It was impossible. She gave up. Completely.  
  
Dorothy walked down the street with her hands stuffed into the depths of her pockets, not really caring if it made her look sloppy and sleazy. Not anymore.  
  
It was uncharacteristic of her to give up but after a couple of days in hard efforts of getting closer to Quatre Winner, she suddenly felt as if it had only resulted in helping the blonde to get a boyfriend. Life was so unfair.  
  
She sighed. And walked straight into a slightly smaller girl's chest.  
  
They tumbled in a deep flurry of pink that was enough for Dorothy to realize that it was Relena she had run into. Landing, laying above the honey blonde girl, she could hear how she muttered something like "not again" indignantly.  
  
Dorothy grinned a grin that resembled a cat's, just before catching a bird.  
  
"Hi Relena. . . "  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
, This fic is just about finished. One more chapter/epilogue kind of thing to follow. 


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its character.  
  
Bitching Session: (A. K. A. Author's Notes) It's pathetic it took me so long to get this short epilogue out. Really damn pathetic. But, as I think I have stated before; my RL is extremely busy right now. It'll probably be like that until after Christmas, when I know where my grades are. But, after Monday so has my chemistry course officially ended. That'll give me one less subject to worry about.  
  
But here it is, the last chapter/epilogue of 'Enemies, or?' ! *applauds*  
  
******  
  
Enemies, or? - Part 14 by Maaya  
  
******  
  
"Well, it seems as if I've gotten two couples of more friends during this last week here." Hilde stated and eyed Heero, Trowa, Wufei and finally Meiran, her usual impish grin in place. "And Duo, remember that you owe me one."  
  
"For what?" The boy half-protested, half-questioned. "For losing your bet?"  
  
Hilde snorted. "No. I managed to get you a boyfriend, didn't I? Come on, I wanna hear a 'thank you' here."  
  
"Dream on."  
  
"Say it . . ."  
  
"Do I look like a slave to you?"  
  
"Why, yes." Heero added his two cents into the conversation. Even though he had officially become Duo's boyfriend, that didn't mean that he wouldn't tease him every now and then. Or rather all the time. Whatever. He easily ignored the braided one's glare and muttered curse.  
  
Finally, Duo's shoulders slumped unattractively. "I'm going to miss you, Hil." He admitted, a little reluctantly.  
  
His confession was rewarded with a milder smile from the blue-black-haired girl. "I know. I'm going to miss you too. And I am glad it worked out for you two-" She turned towards Trowa and Quatre, who was standing hand in hand beside Duo and Heero. "-and for you two as well. By the way, wasn't I supposed to see you two kiss?"  
  
Duo chimed in. "Yeah, it was part of the bet!"  
  
Quatre blushed to the roots of his blonde hair, swallowed, and looked questioningly at Trowa. Well, he could have looked at Trowa if he had the time to do so. Now, the only thing he noticed was a pair of lips crushing his own, and the catcalls from his friends as his boyfriend proceeded to kiss him, almost literally, senseless.  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" He exclaimed when he got his ability to speak back. Trowa just smiled secretively and shrugged.  
  
Hilde laughed. "Well, hasta la vista guys!" With that, she turned around and climbed into the waiting taxi. She waved to them when it drove away.  
  
Duo sighed when the car finally disappeared around a corner. "I'm not sure whether I should be relieved or sad that she is gone."  
  
"She'll surely write." Heero pointed out and rubbed his boyfriends *very* lower back. "And there's nothing that stops her from visiting now and then."  
  
"I know, I know it's just-" Duo sniffed and took a dramatic pose. "My baby's all grown up and ready to leave the nest . . ."  
  
Wufei broke him off effectively with help from a snort. "I don't know Maxwell - during the short time I knew her I was under the impression she was more mature than you."  
  
"You'd be the only one to call a Bruce Lee addict mature." Duo grinned a little mockingly.  
  
"I digress."  
  
Duo proceeded to tease the sputtering Chinese for a while before he turned to Heero. "D'you think we should come out in the open about our relationship soon? I'd like to see the look on Darlian's face."  
  
"I think she's together with Dorothy now." Quatre broke into the conversation.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Trust me, no one would know that better than me."  
  
"Still, it would be fun to see everyone's faces." Duo pondered.  
  
"Can't argue with that."  
  
"Look at that." The braided boy grinned. "I always get the last word."  
  
******  
  
The End  
  
******  
  
I managed to end this with an awful pun. My apologies.  
  
Still, thanks to everyone who have put up with me, read this story and reviewed. I love you all! 


End file.
